Dream State
by Chibiyu
Summary: I had forgotten and now I remembered, but it was all too late. I pushed the button, I wasted my final moments with them, I killed my own brothers…and still no one knew that I remembered it all. Sequel to "Nightmare" JONAS
1. New Reality

_**Dream State**_

_PROLOGUE_

_THIS IS THE __EVIL ENDING (THE ALTERNATE ENDING) __SEQUEL TO MY STORY "__NIGHTMARE."_ So it takes off where the Alternate Ending left off.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_So you have wished it, so shall it be. _

**Nick: **_Now you can make it all better…look who I am talking too…I'm basically screwed again aren't I?_

**Chibiyu: **_…no actually…not really, not after Who I Am…nothing could really be worse…well you hope anyway._

_NEVER HAVE OR WILL OWN JONAS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH DISNEY. _

* * *

**Summary: **I had forgotten and now I remembered, but it was all too late. I pushed the button, I wasted my final moments with them, I killed my own brothers…and still no one knew that I remembered it all.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ No one knew I knew of the days where I had brothers. No one suspected after I hit the button that I was not to be trusted. No could even fathom a guess as to what I was feeling. Because no one knew that I knew that I killed my own brothers and hundreds of innocent lives, human, android, animal, or plant; I killed them all. _

_The new life I've chosen to immerse myself in had no hope of filling the void of my heart, but if I didn't have a heart, why did it ache and call and yearn for my beloved brothers?_

_I starred at the endless sea, not seeing the star speckled blue or feeling the cold wind blasting against my face as I was lost in my emotions, but I allowed none of my turmoil, my depression to show. No one could know…but why was I hiding it? For my own well being? For my life? No…I deserved to die and descend to Hell for the crime my hand committed. I deserved nothing less than Hell…I think I even deserved more. _

"Nick, come out of the cold." _Janna begged, coming up next to me but I did not spare her a glance. _

"It's not that bad." _My heart is worse. I ran my fingers through my hair and she sighed, leaning against the boat rail and drew her coat around her, lightly tracing the goose bumps on my bare arms. _

"You look troubled." _She stated and I sighed but smiled wrongly. _

"Just thinking." _I shortly replied. _

"About killing our home, the island?" _She guessed but I shook my head. _

"I don't care about that." _I smiled to emphasize my point and she laughed before she walked away. That was my answer now wasn't it? To stop caring? To hid away everything until there was nothing? That may be my only chance to live this life, even though I wanted nothing more than to throw myself overboard and go to where I belonged. This life seemed more like a half life, a cursed life, a dream that I would never wake up from, instead of reality. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV-BEFORE EXPLOSION_

"We die."

No, no we don't. I will not let us die! I swore to protect everyone…well I did in my head, and I would keep that promise. A little over a minute to live…NO! We. Won't. Die!

Note to Self; stop making promises you can't keep.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Short but fun to write. What do you think? It will be a dark, tear jerking kind of short-ish story. Hope you enjoy. Until Next Update!_

_AND ALL YOU NEW READERS, THE FIRST STORY IS CALLED 'NIGHTMARE' AND YOU __HAVE __TO READ IT TO UNDERSTAND THIS SEQUEL. _


	2. New Findings

**Chibiyu:**_ Hi all, just a warning now, this story will be dark, intense and (hopefully) tear jerking. Though that is NO spoiler on the ending…because you all know I love plot twists._

**Nick: **_I've given up on begging for a happy story…so enjoy my pain and suffering. _

_NOPE STILL DON'T OWN JONAS OR DISNEY!_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ Why didn't I try and run from this life, from these people? Because I would never be able to face home again, not after what I…not after I killed them. I could never see my family, friends or fans again…I had to disappear without a trace, without a goodbye. I had to face that fact and move on…but it was too hard to face it, too hard not to care for it, and too hard to move on. But yet, so far, it was easy to hide it. I thought these three hours would kill me, break me, but no, it wasn't that hard to find it from everyone…I only wished I could hide it from myself. _

* * *

**_SANDY LUCAS'S POV_**

I promised myself I would give my boys three days without word from them before I called in Big Man. It had been two days and I knew something was wrong; my heart ached and told me so. My babies were in trouble.

I bolted to the phone and spent over twenty minutes convincing Big Man and he promised to go out and check the coordinates Nate gave me, probably thinking I needed to be checked into an insane asylum. And now, all I could do was wait, knowing my babies were suffering. Please God, be with them.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I was the center of attention as Eyra's dad who's name I had no care for, announced me as his new right hand man for pushing the button, for risking my on neck, but the real reason was that I killed them. 'Rid the world of four threats,' as he put it. But that wasn't something to be proud of though my face held a smile as I beamed, my heart was quite the opposite, in a storm worse than a hurricane. I cared too much about this…but it hurt me to not care more than it hurt me to care…but was it better to live in eternal depression and sorrow than carelessness and empty? _

No Nicholas, it is not. _I told myself, but rather than hearing my voice, it came out as Joe's. Somehow, when this happened, I didn't feel so alone. _

But you are alone. _Kevin's voice sneered as I pushed open the thankfully empty door to my room. _

_I know…I know I am alone. But I don't want to be…why couldn't I have remembered sooner? Why couldn't I have had the morals not to push the damn button?_

Language Nick. _Kevin chided…why am I doing this? Imaging them will only make it worse for me…bring back memories I just recently required again…bring back how I killed them…I am so sorry guys…you must hate me._

* * *

_SANDY LUCAS'S POV_

"There was no island Mrs. Lucas. But divers found evidence of one and a large explosion…weird…things have been found but not your boys. They could still be alive, we are looking." Big Man informed me and I felt so stupid for letting Joe and Kevin do this without Big Man, without protection. Stupid for trusting Nate, though I knew he would have died to save them. I could never see my baby boys again…I don't even remember the last thing I said to Nick…

What will I say to Tom? To Frankie? To Stella and Macy? How could I even convince myself?

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV-BEFORE EXPLOSION_

I saw Joe thinking, Eyra hugging Nate, Nate looking thoughtful but hopeless as he watched the clock slowly count down the time we had left.

Nick…I can never say this to you but I still want you to know bro, that I don't blame you…I still love you.

The clock beeped at one minute…60 seconds to live.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Will not be terribly long in length, chapter wise and words wise at the beginning. I have EVERYTHING planned out for once though, which is a first. And I thought you all would like an insight inside Joe, Kevin's, Eyra's, and Nate's head before…well you know, before the BOOM!!!!!!! Until Next Update!_


	3. New Kinds of Pain

**Chibiyu:**_ Hi all, just a warning now, this story will be dark, intense and (hopefully) tear jerking. Though that is NO spoiler on the ending…because you all know I love plot twists._

**Nick: **_I've given up on begging for a happy story…so enjoy my pain and suffering. _

_NOPE STILL DON'T OWN JONAS OR DISNEY!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**KEVIN'S POV-BEFORE EXPLOSION**_

**I saw Joe thinking, Eyra hugging Nate, Nate looking thoughtful but hopeless as he watched the clock slowly count down the time we had left. **

**Nick…I can never say this to you but I still want you to know bro, that I don't blame you…I still love you. **

**The clock beeped at one minute…60 seconds to live. **

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ The world around me was still spinning but I felt like I was at a stand still. I watched life move on around me, but my own life didn't seem to budge, forward or backwards, I stayed still, untouched by time. No one but myself held me back…I just had to let them go in order to continue moving again but could I? I needed to forgive myself and to move on…_

You can't move on, not without us. _Joe coldly stated. He…I was right. First, I had to stop adding their voices to my life, but I did it without thought and it made this pain more bearable as I created the illusion that they were still with me, that they hadn't left me._ Left you?! You killed us! You forced us away! _Joe exasperated and I sighed, giving up on stopping his voice form coming through and I covered my ears, like the voices were shouting outside of my head. _

"Shut up!" _I yelled, never more thankful for my soundproof walls, but alas, my plea did not help. _

Make us…oh yeah, you can't. You killed us little bro, this is our revenge._ Kevin whispered, his voice frigid and hateful. I had to stop this…I was creating it and I could stop it. _

You can't. What if we aren't you Nicky?_ The nickname was more of an insult at this point. _What if…what if we are ghosts?

Haunting you…

Making you see…

Our pain…

Our Hate…

_They switched on and off and my covered ears did nothing to block their terrible voices. I wanted them gone! I wanted to rot alone and in peace and silence. I wanted them here, but alive and not dead. _

It's your fault. _They whispered in unison and I clenched my eyes closed and screamed from pure heart ache and remorse. _

* * *

_STELLA'S POV_

Mrs. Lucas just told us…it could have been us…they c=saved us from that being us…but they still were…

Tears poured down my face as I barely felt Macy holding me, crying as well, and staining my not so important clothes. Nothing I used to cherish seemed worth it anymore, not without Joe, Kevin and Nick. Nothing seemed important now that I just lost my boyfriend an my two best guy friends. Nothing.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I want to see further ahead in this life but I am only human. I want to know if each terribly long second, each minute of feeling like I was living in Hell, is going to make my future all that brighter, or is it just going to get worse? Will it be worth the wait or will it be better to just give in now and end it all?_

_I feel empty, useless and alone. I feel like I am the only person that truly failed at life, living now more as a shadow or empty shell than as a human. I yearn to know what will be told in death but I still want to live in hopes that my tomorrow will be better than today and that it will start anew. _

_But alas, God I am not, so the future, my future, is a blank board, is untold and unknown as the emotion of joy. But I do know a few things. I know that a candle, no matter how bright or strong, will always blow out and the pencil I am holding will eventually grow shorter until useless. _

_Is it really worth this heart ache, these tears? Is the unseen worth it? Is it wrong to wish to die, to end the darkness that enshrouds my poor heart? I want this shit filled, seemingly endless fucked up days to cease. Not to die per say, but to end so some light can shine through and cut through the dark cloud. But at the same time, I want to die. I want everything around me, known and unknown to stop so my pain can finally be laid to rest. So I don't feel so alone. _

_In hindsight, this is why I hear Joe and Kevin speaking to me, even if it is ridicule. So I can express myself because I can't write songs anymore, to vent these negative feelings my soul contains. So I can, for a second, forget the world around me and fantasize that they are near me. Maybe if I continued this, it would get easier…maybe I could get a Happily Ever After…But in this life, fairy tale endings don't exist. _

* * *

_MACY'S POV_

Nick, Joe and Kevin were de…lost. Not dead. Lost. Keep hope Macy, keep faith…they can't be dead…please let them be alive…I need them.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ How many times could I wish to re do a single minute…who many times would I have to do it for it to come true? Time won't work that way, not with wishes, not around one person, time helps no man. I looked out the small window, seeing only dark water, effectively mirroring the moon. How could it be so calm when here inside, I am in a state of chaos?_

The world doesn't revolve around you Nicky. _Kevin reminded me and I sighed, almost seeing his reflection in the window before I told myself he was dead and gone…all because of me. _

Yup Nicky, it is all your fault. You happy with us being gone from you physical life? _Joe asked and I imagined him walking in front of me and crossing his arms, glaring lightly but anger on every feature of his missed face. In fact…I could see him doing it now…no Nick, stop it. It hurts too much to remember. _

It hurts more people to forget. Don't be selfish Nicky; don't give others your well deserved pain. _Kevin ordered and I almost saw him sitting in the vacant chair, his gaze never leaving mine, cloud shaped bunnies far from his mind. _

_Selfish? When was I ever selfish?_

_When I pushed that button…for every damned second I spent on that island I was selfish. _

Language Nicky. _Joe chided and I sighed, but more of sorrow than of annoyance. I always knew he could read my mind…no Nick, he is you. Don't make this voice a separate person, you could go insane. One voice for one mind; my voice. No Joe and Kevin. They are dead. Leave it be. Forget and forgive. You can do it. _

No you can't and we aren't leaving Nicky, even in death you are stuck with us. 

* * *

_SANDY LUCAS'S POV_

I told Tom and Big Man still had no news. All we could do was hope and pray and cry.

* * *

JANA'S POV

I was worried about Nick. He was acting odd. Wait…why was I worried about him? Oh right, he was one of us now. And he was nice and smart and kinda cute. I knocked on his door and counted precisely 4.3 seconds before he opened it and smiled, his eyes calm. I invited him for a walk and he instantly agreed. Odd. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and he had no reason to lie.

"Where are we going?" He asked, meaning the boat not the walk. I smiled, knowing Tyrone, Eyra's Dad that is, the Boss, only told me and I know Nick knew that.

"Las Angeles. We are going to have a cover story of putting out our cure for diabetes while Tyrone works on creating a new island. The rest of us will be searching for more gene holders. Simple and boring really but in a year, we should be out of here." I explained and Nick nodded. I wondered how Tyrone would cover his appearance; after all, his face will be everywhere. "Is something wrong?" I asked him, spotting the troubled look to his face.

"No…just thinking." He told me, not looking down to me.

"About?" I pressed, on orders to make sure he _never _remembered or suspected.

He paused. "Won't giving out the cure draw _more _attention instead of being a cover story?" I laughed, relieved it was nothing more.

"I have no idea; I just do what the Boss says!"

We spent the rest of the walk in silence, enjoying the sights and he finally walked me back to my room before returning to his. But I knew something was off with him…but he hid it well. What could it be? If he remembered, the shock would be much larger than this so that can't be it…so what?

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

So Nicky, how was your walk with the enemy? _Joe sneered and I sighed, unable to block out his voice. _

Oh Nicky, fraternizing with the people you hate? Not your best idea bro. _Kevin nonchalantly stated as I sat on my bed. Please make them shut up. _

Sorry Nicky, we will never let you have another moment of peace…well when you die and are in the place downstairs we will…_Joe trailed off thoughtfully and I could see him looking of into space as he got lost in the unfamiliar territory of thought. Kevin would have walked over to Joe and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, glaring at me and I knew I deserved it. _

Joe, stop thinking, your brains could explode. Like your body. Like how Nick killed us. _Kevin's words were worse than daggers to my heart. He was right. _

You are absolutely right Kevin. Nicky we _do _blame you and we _do _hate you for it. _Joe started, them going on and off again with growing levels of rage as they slowly approached me, me seeing everything on their faces, their anger in their step, the murder in their eyes._

How could you have done this Nick?

We thought you loved us!

Cared for us!

And you killed us!

Deceived us!

We.

Hate.

You.

"SHUT UP!!!!" _I screamed, breaking completely and grabbing the lamp next to me, hurling it at 'Joe's head but he ducked and it shattered against the wall and my brother's both smirked evilly. _"SHUT UP!" _I ordered again but that amused them further. _

Little Nicky can't handle the truth? _Kevin started and it happened again. _

He can't handle his own guilt.

The fact that he killed us.

That fact he is the reason for our friends weeping.

For mom's tears.

For Macy's heart break.

_No! Stop it! _

For every misfortune happening to out family.

For every sob, shake and whisper of fear.

For everything.

You Nick, are responsible.

_I stood and walked pass them, trying to block out everything as I dumped the broken lamp shards into the garbage but I held onto one with an intricate pattern, trying to distract myself from their badgering insults. _

I suppose we should be thanking you for taking us away from you. You never were a good brother. _Joe continued as I stood and walked to my bed again, fingering the piece, not looking at what I knew wasn't really there and yet it seemed so real._

It is real Nicky. All of you guilt, sorrow, pain, it is real, as are we. We are just your constant reminders of it. We make sure you will _never _forget what you did to us. _Kevin sneered and I shivered and I knew they saw it, the simple gesture refueling their comments. This was just too much. This has to stop. _

So kill us again, we know you can. _Joe started. _

What's holding you back this time Nicky?

You afraid of us?

Afraid we won't go away?

Because we won't.

Never. And it's because you started this all.

You didn't just kill us, you killed everyone.

Macy.

Stella.

Mom.

Dad.

Frankie.

Everyone.

_I dropped the piece of porcelain and it scratched against my arm but I felt no pain. I only heard silence as I clenched my eyes closed, not feeling the small line of blood running down my forearm. I opened my eyes and found my room empty and my thoughts my own. They were gone. But for how long and why?_

_I picked up the blood stained jagged edge of the used to be lamp piece and I understood but I didn't like my solution, but if it stopped that from happening again…it would be worth it. _

* * *

_EYRA'S POV-BEFORE EXPLOSION_

_ I told them hope was worthless and look where it got them now. Counting their final seconds before blowing up. I clung to Nate, wanting to die in his arms and he was holding me back, still as a statue, his eyes glued on the count down. Kevin was hugging Joe loosely, crying in fear and shock and Joe was looking thoughtful at something on the beach. I could not see what because Nate's arm blocked my view. But I did see the countdown. 55 seconds to live. Give it up Joe, you can't save us. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Told you it would get longer. Thanks Silver and Snowz for reviewing all of the chapters so far, you guys are awesome! I am updating this only because I had a major inspiration streak this morning when I was REALLY down and…well details are unnecessary. Until Next Update!_


	4. New Loses

**Chibiyu: **_I hit a temporary Not-Wanting-To-Write-Them wall for Nightstalkers and Last Goodbye and I wrote this in first hour. Yeah. Enjoy. _

**Nick:**_…you almost made people cry with last chapter, how does that make you feel?_

**Chibiyu: **_… :~)_

**Nick: **_Of course it does. _

_THE WORLD WOULD HAVE BLOWN UP ALREADY FROM SADNESS IF I OWNED IT…and it hasn't yet. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**EYRA'S POV-BEFORE EXPLOSION**_

**_ I told them hope was worthless and look where it got them now. Counting their final seconds before blowing up. I clung to Nate, wanting to die in his arms and he was holding me back, still as a statue, his eyes glued on the count down. Kevin was hugging Joe loosely, crying in fear and shock and Joe was looking thoughtful at something on the beach. I could not see what because Nate's arm blocked my view. But I did see the countdown. 55 seconds to live. Give it up Joe, you can't save us. _**

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I needed someone to listen, to hold, to care. But ever since I became my brothers' killer, everything around me spiraled out of any and all control. Yesterday my handle on life had broken beyond repair and the things I used to cherish became utterly worthless to me. Music took the back seat of a very long bus and my fans were left at the last stop while Sorrow and Heart Break switched with driving at every turn. Now all I could do was wait for said bus to crash when they fought for the wheel. _

But it won't Nicky. Not for a long time. _Joe whispered the truth in the most snake like voice I had ever encountered. _

Not, at least, until we're finished with you. _Kevin put in and I shivered but that had nothing to do with the cold wind blowing in from my open window. They were right…unless…no. Suicide, no matter how desperate I became with this ache and loneliness, was never the option. Never. _

_I traced the new scab on my arm, thankful it had been accidental, but it had granted me precious minutes of silence, a world without them…but that was the exact opposite of what I wished. I wanted them back. _

No one can return from the dead. _Kevin's voice held a chilling tone, one I associated with hatred. _

And why would we want too? _Joe continued and it started again, the relentless torture and guilt and shame. _Why would we want to return to you? You killed us.

Betrayed us

Forgot us

Left us

Tortured us

Hated us

Just like we hate you. _They finished together, but I knew this whole thing was far form over. I tried to shut out everything as I closed my eyes and covered my ears, but to no avail. I could still hear their merciless taunting and insults._

Don't you ignore us Nicholas! _They both yelled and I screamed, trying to let out some of the frustration and guilt and stress, but mainly to cover their voices that I forgot I was creating. I forgot this wasn't real, they weren't really here. I forgot that they were my brothers…I thought of them as my own personal Hell. _

"Nick?" _Jana's voice called through the intercom in my room and I looked up at the sound, seeing only my empty room with me and now one else. But I knew they weren't gone. _"We're here. Come up to the deck."

* * *

BIG MAN'S POV

I can't even begin to describe the looks of relief on the faces of the Lucas family and Macy and Stella when I told them the good part of my news; Joe, Kevin, and Nick were not among the dead we had found. Now I faced telling them about the weird things and my theory as to why they had not been found…the likely explanation anyway.

"Among the various debris we found strange things. Things like plants and animals that shouldn't exist. Nate told you about that and he wasn't lying. We found evidence that the whole island was sitting on a bomb and again Nate was right in saying these people are dangerous." Now for the bad news. "I hate to say this but there is a large chance the boys are dead. The explosion was huge and it blew things everywhere. They easily could have been blasted a mile away and the current could have carried them farther."

I looked to see depression setting into the every ones faces as Macy and Stella hugged each other and Elvis tightly and the Lucas family clung to each other as well.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but these words couldn't make the boys come home alive.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

"I thought we were going to LA?" I inquired as I boarded the plane, eyeing the city lights with confusion, hiding everything else from my face. Eyra's dad, Tyrone, laughed lightly and patted my shoulder.

"That my Nick, is the cover story. The _real _Head Lab will be in Death Valley. Cliché I suppose but it is the only under radar place I could find and access easily. We stay for about a year until I can recreate our paradise."

_And my living nightmare. I leaned back in my chair seat as it took off and closed my eyes, wishing for sleep but knowing it would never again easily come. _

_After awhile I heard talking and my name inserted in the mix so I decided to listen in, figuring nothing could hurt me more than I was now. _

"He is taking this well; he can't remember a thing. If he did, he would be torn to shreds about killing them, but not a single tear has been shed." _Jana whispered to Tyrone. _I like him, he has potential for Nightmare Corp…too bad we have to use him for the gene."

_I ignored her sickly sweet voice after that, hearing what I needed and what I didn't want to hear. They didn't suspect me yet. I can do this. I can hold in my emotions and lie. I can do this. _

No you can't. _Kevin said loudly but I heard no other disturbances and then I remembered only I could hear him. As long as I kept my face straight, no one would know. _Open you eyes idiot, we are alone. _I opened them and found he was right. The small closed off section I was in was empty. And then I saw them, standing and starring me down, cold humor etched on both of their faces. _

What's wrong Nicky? Cat got your tongue? _Joe teased using a voice for a little kid instead of his brother. _

"What can't I do?" _I whispered to them, again forgetting this was all in my head. Kevin smirked and Joe laughed. _

Three points shy and still dumb as a rock. _Joe commented. _You can't hold it all in, we won't let you.

Being a puppet of sorrow isn't' fun revenge. _Kevin stated and looked to Joe, who smirked. _

But we have things in mind. _They were doing it again…please stop…_

Like never leaving you alone.

Haunting your dreams.

Causing your heart to shatter.

Making sure you don't enjoy the rest of your life.

Making sure you live long enough to satisfy our thirsts for our revenge.

You killed us.

It's our time to kill you.

"Shut up!" _I whispered, holding back tears but they cackled._

Make us. _They whispered threateningly, as if daring me to try and to see what would happen. _Or can't you? Are you too weak? Too useless? _They continued sneering. I HAD to make this stop! To get out of here! I eyed the scab on my arm but they both laughed harder. _That won't work again wittle Nicky. _They both forced out between laughter and I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at them, yelling for them to shut the fuck up and not caring for swearing. Joe dodged it and they both starred at me in amusement, not commenting but their gazes said it all; they were winning. _

_No one ran in at my scream so I guessed this cockpit was sound proof, like everything Nightmare Corp owned. So again, I was alone with my own insanity, my own fear, and my own tortures. But I deserved it all…I had killed them…they had every right to kill me. After what I did to them…after what I did to everything on that island…I killed everything little thing…they had every right to do unto me as I had them. Who was I to deny them said right?_

So you figure it out. We _deserve _to torture you and we feel nothing from it. _Joe tauntingly whispered._

No sorrow.

No Regret.

No relief.

No happiness.

We just do it because you deserve it after what you did to us. Call it our revenge. _They both finished and I was getting so sick and tired of this! _

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!" _I screamed and I pulled my knife from my back pocket which I had been allowed to keep and I hurled it at Kevin's head but he moved, his eyes wide and the dagger stuck itself into the plane's bathroom door. _

So you would kill us again? _Kevin questioned, not mocking me now. _

"I would kill you a thousand times more instead of endure this crap!" _I yelled at them and they both took a step back, forgetting I could cause them no harm. Forgetting that they weren't actually speaking to me, that is wasn't even real. _"I push that button again if I had the choice!" _I roared and they looked to each other, unease in their faces but they were still not finished with me, that much I knew. _"I don't care anymore about you! You are NOT my brothers! You're demons!" _I shouted and their smirks faded into oblivion. Then they both stepped forward. _

We may be demons.

But we aren't murderers.

_I saw them vanish after that and I composed myself, knowing what their sudden vanishing meant and I quickly pried my knife from the door and put it back in my pocket and sat down. _

"Nick, good you are awake." _Tyrone said as he entered, beaming and I smiled and stood, feeling none of the happiness portrayed on my face. Their words kept repeating like a broken record; We may be demons, but we aren't murderers. _"I need a blood sample again Nick. Know you know why."

_I nodded and rolled up my sleeve, looking away and out the window as he inserted the needle. We may be demons, but we aren't murderers. Which is worse? In a way…I was both. A demon for being a murderer. I felt him remove the needle and I looked back to him as he smiled again. _

"Thank you Nick. Your job once we land is to watch over the 'experiments' and help the surrounding scientists. Jana will be rounding up more gene participants and I will be reconstruction the island. Clear?" _I nodded. We may be demons, but we aren't murderers. I was becoming more like these demons instead of Nick Lucas, all because I pushed a button. I would never again push a button…not even on a remote control. Never. _

_I sat back in my chair and kept my gaze outside, watching the land below speed by or having my vision obscured by a mass of white clouds. But I looked anywhere else from Tyrone, whose eyes were so very much like Eyra's, and from Joe and Kevin, who I knew were watching me, somewhere, with a glare. I could feel it. _

_This was my life now. I hated it. _

_We may be demons, but we aren't murderers. _

_I am a murderer. _

* * *

_NATE'S POV_

Helpless, Hopeless, waiting, watching. Time moves slower when you watch it tick down until he final explosion. But in movies. You can see your whole life flashing before you, but no. In real life, I could only see the countdown, willing it to stop, willing my promise to everyone to be kept. But it wasn't to be. I failed.

I'm sorry Sandy Lucas. I am sorry to everyone I let down as I fail my one promise; to keep everyone safe.

57 seconds to live.

Why is Joe jumping up and down and smiling?

56 seconds to live.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Sorry it is short but I have no time and I want to update. Until Next Update_

_THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED FOR BREATHING UNDERWATER…IT WON THE HMA AWARD!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. New Outlook

**Nick: **_Chibiyu is way too mad at life right now to talk coherently without swearing so I am filling in for her. She doesn't want to proclaim why is 'hates life' right here so if you ask her in a review or PM she will tell you. But for now, on with the story! _

_DON'T OWN IT SO DON'T SUE. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NATE'S POV**_

**57 seconds to live. **

**Why is Joe jumping up and down and smiling?**

**56 seconds to live. **

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ What is one to do when their life turned from the truth to a lie? From happy to miserable? From loved to hated? When dying and inflicting self pain isn't an option? Is the answer to just live and die from it before death actually claims? Or is it to break before everything you are falls in the hands of the devil? But both ways inevitably will lead to death. And _they _won't let it be by my own hand. _

You won't let yourself do it either. _One of them sneered and my grip on the seat became tighter but it was covered as turbulence bounced the plane. _They _laughed and I shivered. I hate this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. _

No Nicky. We were supposed to be together. _Kevin started and Joe instantly joined in, the empty room echoing with their ridicule. _

Happy.

Laughing.

Comforting.

Living.

But you took that from us. _They chided. _So we will take all that above from you.

_Why wouldn't _they_ just shut up and leave me alone? Was it too much to ask to wallow in self pity alone? _

_Of course it was. I murdered them. _They_ needed their revenge. _

_I closed my eyes and tried to calm my aching heart but to no avail. As long as _they _were there, I could never again be calm. _

_This was too much. _

No our little killer. _Joe whispered coldly. _It was too much when you betrayed us. _Kevin joined in, adding his own chill to the words of truth, only bringing more guilt and tears and pain to the surface. _When you forgot us, left us, and killed us. It was all too much then. Compared to that…this is a simple stroll in the park…except every now and then…fans will find you.

_Since when did _they _speak in metaphors? But metaphor or not, it was the truth. And I was doomed by it. I was also doomed by the lie I now had to live. But most of all…I was doomed by _them.

* * *

_JOE'S POV-BEFORE EXPLOSION_

I got it!!!! I jumped up and down in joy, drawing everyone's attention to me. Without words, I pointed to four things that were currently on the beach and mere feet from us, looking like they were waiting. One by one, each face lit up and they each hugged me quickly. 44 seconds to go.

* * *

_TYRONE'S POV_

Poor little Nick. Lost in the world he doesn't understand nor remember. And that was all the plan. It was all perfect. He would be hidden away for the rest of his life, giving me what I needed and thinking he was fulfilling his purpose. We would educate him and guide him and in return, his gene was ours to freely take. He trusted us…the fool.

The gene….such a wonderful creation. I can create something entirely my own and use the power of it to influence higher powers. I can release cures and get famous and money. But no…that was not my intention. I had money and fame was exactly the opposite of what I wanted. I wanted to use this gene and the technology, hybrids, and medicine sprung from it to start a war and emerge victorious. To shape this earth in my name and because of this beautiful mutation…I could do that. In a months time…it would all begin.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ …I didn't only kill my brothers…I killed to people in love, thousands of plants, the animals I befriended, and the scientists Tyrone saw fit to leave behind. I killed more than two when I started the countdown…I deserved more than Hell for that. _

You are living in the 'more than Hell' Nicky. But let's use nice words shall we? _Kevin said and I heard him despite the hands over my ears. Was this what insanity felt like? Because I sure wasn't sane anymore. _

Oh Nicky…insanity would be better than this. When will you learn? _Joe mocking stated and I gritted my teeth, holding in all the responses that weighed upon my tongue._

"Nick?"

"What?!?!" _I yelled, snapping and I turned to face a surprised Jana. _"Oh…I'm sorry Jana…I was just…" _What could I tell her?_

_She smiled. _"I get it. You're frustrated. I would be too in your shoes." _What? _"I mean, no memory of anything, being carted off by people who know you but you don't know them." _Oh…right…amnesia. _"I get it. I had it when I was seven and I was so scared and stressed and frustrated. But don't worry. You will remember soon enough." _How was she so sure? Unless Tyrone found a way to plant false memories in my head…which I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He could take over and destroy the world if he wanted to…and something told me he did want to. _

"Thanks for understanding. It's just so..hard sometimes, not knowing who I am or anything about my life." _I acted, putting real stress into my voice but covering anything else and she nodded. _

"I know. Don't dwell upon it alright? It will come back in time." _She looked over to her watch. _"We land in five minutes. We each have different jobs too but we will see each other at night. Will you be ok?" _She asked concerned and I nodded. But no…I wouldn't be ok. I would never again be ok. _

Not when we are here at least. _Joe and Kevin both inserted and I sighed, Jana not questioning it. This was going to be a long life. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV-BEFORE EXPLOSION_

Genius!!! Joe was a genius!!!! But could we make it far enough away in time? We all ran to the sitting Tiffly's, all of them babies but all of them big enough to hold us. And none of them fought us. I wonder why? Maybe Nate or Nick or Eyra could explain later. Wait…Nick doesn't remember us…

I watched everyone climb onto a bird before getting on one myself.

30 seconds to live. Could we make it?

Better yet…how do you fly these things?

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ Jana was right. We landed in five minutes and I got settled in the new lab housing area without any incidents. I learned al of the walls were soundproof, thankfully, and that the experiments were stable, for once, and were all kept in one room during the day and separated at night. Tomorrow morning was when I started observing them. Fun. Because I really want to watch a bunch of people who were just as messed up as I was. _

You're not messed up. _Joe corrected lightly…odd. _You're just an evil murderer serving someone who wants to take over the world. You're not messed up at all. _Sarcasm noted Joe and insult taken to heart. Thanks for that. _

It's our job Nicky. _Kevin informed me and I looked up from the bed I was sitting and saw them leaning against the door, glaring. _

"What do you want?" _I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. They stayed silent but their gazes told me everything. They wanted me to suffer like I made them suffer…but it can't have been this bad…can it? _"If you aren't going to ridicule me than go away." _I asked but Kevin smirked and Joe rolled his eyes. _

Ridicule? Not right now Nicky-boy. _Joe laughed at his oh-so-clever nickname. _

Joseph. _Kevin warned. _You're losing your funny. But he is right Nicky. We are here to warn you…for once. Though personally we want you to suffer with the unknown. _He added, growling a bit in distaste from telling me. _

_Joe's grin faded. _Look Nicky, tomorrow the thing you are dreading will come to pass. Even to you it is unfair to not receive a warning.

Though you don't deserve one. _Kevin added. But wait…what did I dread? Everything I needed to torture me was right here. _

He doesn't know…poor him.

Three points shy and still so…

Stupid.

Ignorant.

Blind.

How you don't see it is beyond me. _Kevin finished and I sighed, knowing this would end soon…for tonight anyway. But what did I dread? _

_The unknown…but that can't be right. Everyone dreads that. So…what?_

He still doesn't get it…_Joe taunted, dancing victoriously. _

"Will you just go away?" _I yelled to them and they stopped gloating. _

You won't be saying that when the dread comes Nicky…you will be begging for our insight and advice…

_Yeah right Kevin. I don't need you. I want you gone! _

No you don't. You miss us and want us near. You want our love…which is something you will never again receive. _They both sneered and I again shivered from the cold harsh truth. But which was worse? The lie I was living or the truth of their words?_

* * *

EYRA'S POV

_I never thought I would see the day where Joe had a great idea. But then again it would be the apocalypse if Kevin had it. _

_I gripped the fire plumage of the Tiffly and I saw everyone else do the same, Nate's eyes again glued to the countdown. His face told me he didn't like the odds of getting far enough from the blast in time. But we had to try. Dying was NOT an option. _

_But first…how do you fly these things?_

"Umm…go up?" _Joe yelled in confusion and to our surprise, the birds lifted their wings and in moments, we were hovering in the sand and rising, moving away from the island. But would it be fast enough?_

_We had 23 seconds to find out. _

* * *

_JANA'S POV_

Nick was acting oddly. But it was to be expected from all the built up stress of not knowing a thing about his life. Truthfully, when I got amnesia, I snapped way before he did. I am impressed. But I do hope Tyrone figures out the memory implant soon because it could take anything for Nick to either snap or remember. But now that the main remembrance objects, aka his brothers, are dead, the chance of him remembering is exactly 3.9%. But this was Nick…if I factor that into the equation…it grows to 34.2%. Which is why the sooner we get those false memories into his head, the better.

But it was still a shame he had to be our little guinea pig for these things. He sill had to give the gene, though now it was willingly. He still had to suffer. He was a nice guy…but he just was too gullible and alone. He was ours now.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ The thing I dread will happen tomorrow…what could that possibly be? I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, wincing a bit as I looked in the mirror. But I had to find out something. _

_Right now, my eyes looked pained, guilt ridden and void of life. To me, I looked worse than dead. But I imagined I was getting ready to talk to Tyrone and they instantly transformed into light and intelligent, with a module of life. So that was why they didn't suspect me. I was just really good at lying. _

But not to yourself, you're not. _Kevin whispered, appearing behind me and Joe next to him. I watched them in the mirror, missing how my eyes gained a demonic light and looked utterly deadened. I missed the way my face flushed with anger and how my grip on the sink tightened. All of my focus was on the ones I hated. _

"I don't need to lie to myself. After all, you both would convince me otherwise if I tried." _I growled and they smirked. _

There's our Nicky…finally thinking ahead. We were beginning to worry killing us took that ability away from you. _Joe said his voice light with unannounced laughter. _

"Sticks and stones Joseph." _I retorted lamely but Joe pursed his lips and Kevin took over. _

Where did the attitude come from? Especially after we warned you so nicely…

_I snapped and whirled around. _"You didn't warn me of anything! I LIVE IN DREAD EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY BECAUSE OF YOU! AN IDOIT COULD HAVE 'WARNED' ME OF THAT!!!" _They both were silent, stunned by my outburst but of course, they recovered. _

Use nice words Nick. _Joe ordered but I ignored him. _

You won't think that tomorrow little bro. _Kevin whispered, no mocking in his voice at all. _

"I don't care about tomorrow! I don't care about today! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE!" _I lashed out and they each took a step back. But I didn't care. Not right now. Not ever again. I was DONE caring. I was DONE hurting. I WAS DONE. _

Nick…calm down. After all, you do care and tomorrow…

Tomorrow will show you how much you still care. _Kevin finished for Joe. Liars. I don't care ad tomorrow won't be any different! It was time I let go and I lost myself to this lie and embraced it. I don't care about Joe and Kevin and Nate and Eyra anymore. I don't need to care. I am sick and tired of all this pain and heart break and now I am done with it! Throw me into Hell and burn me alive for all I care….actually a better phrase would be for all I don't care. I am done._

* * *

_NATE'S POV_

This wasn't fast enough. But we may have a chance of living…until we hit the water…so death again was starring us in the face. It was a good idea Joe…but not good enough.

3

2

1

BOOM!

* * *

**Nick: **_Yeah even after that she is still in a fit of rage. Until next Update!_


	6. New Dread

**Chibiyu: **_Come on Snowy, do you really think I would leave them alive? And you too Silver. It's like you don't know me!_

**Nick:**_ I know you very well Chib and I agree with you!_

**Chibiyu: **_So the boy does have sense after all. _

_IF I OWNED JONAS NICK WOULD REALLY BE TALKING ABOVE…and sadly…he's not…not in REAL life anyway._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**_NATE'S POV_**

**This wasn't fast enough. But we may have a chance of living…until we hit the water…so death again was starring us in the face. It was a good idea Joe…but not good enough. **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**BOOM!**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

_ BOOM!!!!!!_

_Instantly deafened and blinded by the glare reflecting from the water fifty feet below. And then the shock wave hit us. I watched all the Tiffly's buck and screech as their tails caught on fire and as we all were thrown off of them, plummeting to the wall of water. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV (2 DAYS AFTER THE EXPLOSION)_

_ I was losing my ability to distinguish real life from fantasy. It was extremely difficult to tell now considering I wasn't living among humans anymore. No. They were monsters, murderers, and mutants. And what really scared me was that I was one of them. _

_I was a monster for turning against my brothers and ignoring them all for my own gain. _

_I was a murderer for killing everything on that island, every plant, human and animal…especially my own brothers. _

_I was a mutant because of the stupid genetic mutation that started all of this and what kept me alive. It was what I was used for. _

There is _another _reason.

_Oh right. My dead brothers were haunting me to insure I suffered from their anger and revenge. How could I ever have forgotten?_

Sarcasm Nicholas? _Joe questioned. So now he's a mind reader? _I guess you still have spirit in you.

"Well I am still waiting for the thing I dread to come to pass today." _I mocked and Kevin rolled his eyes as Joe sighed. But I didn't care anymore; angry or happy, annoyed or pleased, they would still damn my life to worse than a nightmare. _

Nick, I know you don't believe us…yet…but…_Kevin trailed off and Joe instantly took over with a shout._

Duck! NOW!!!

_I fell to the floor without question, just as a bullet buried itself in the wall where my head was. _

Stay down and still.

_Why were they helping me? And then the thing that shot at me stepped into the hall._

_The thing was a girl, about seven years old, but she looked completely serious and menacing. She expertly held the gun, her light eye eyes misted over. She's blind. _

And dangerous. _Joe inserted. _There is a reason she is kept here.

_The girl walked out in the hall silently, ears straining for any sound and I stopped breathing in fear. Even Joe and Kevin stayed silent as she turned to me. _

"I heard you out here." _Her voice was too old for her body and I repressed a shudder from the coldness. _"I know you are still here. I can't smell your blood, hear your retreating footsteps or feel you breathing…but I know. Show yourself so I can kill you." _She laughed manically. _

_Footsteps were heard running to us and she turned, aiming the gun and waiting. I wanted to shout out in warning but something held my tongue. Kevin whispered for me to stand and I did, very slowly and she didn't turn, too distract by the wave of footsteps to care. And then they all rounded the corner and she laughed and I charged. _

_Egged on by Joe and Kevin, I acted like I never have before. She heard me too late as I wrapped my fingers around her gun and crushed her fingers without a care. I ignored the sickening crunch and jab as her too fragile bones broke under my hold. I ignored her screams as she pulled the trigger and the bullets buried themselves in the floor. _

Take the gun you idiot. _Joe sneered and I did as told, yanking the gun from her grasp and throwing her to the floor, gun aimed on her head. _

"What is going…?" _Tyrone started. His gaze traveled to me and the girl, to the bullets and he smiled. _"I guess I know. Lind, I guess I won't be your executioner today." _He addressed the girl and my insides froze over but I didn't let it show. _"Nicholas will be."

_He turned and nodded to me and I nodded back. _

Do it.

Murder her like you did us.

Her life is worthless to you.

Like ours were.

_I imagined her as my brothers and pulled the trigger without a shred of remorse. Joe and Kevin were silent and I turned to see they were gone and then I looked back to the now empty shell of the girl, Lind. Tyrone was all smiles. _

_I am a monster. _

_I am a murder. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

I've always wanted to go sky diving…or at least I thought I did…before this anyway. Even though it was a short drop, it was still scary. There was fire behind was and raging waves steadily filling with debris below. Above was black smoke. I looked to Nate who was in a pencil dive position and to Joe who was cannon balling…seriously Joe? But it was better than a belly flop…but I mimicked Nate's way just before a wave swallowed me whole.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_TYRONE'S POV_

Oh I was so good. Seeing Nicholas kill that girl so easily was all my doing. If I had never erased his memory, he would be nothing like this…he would probably be dead. But now…he was the perfect weapon and puppet. He had no remorse or morals; he was an empty shell.

He handed the gun to me and stepped over the dead girl without a care. He would never remember. I was sure of that. And then he walked onto his assigned job, the crowd parting for him, not meeting his changed eyes.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ When I was walking the full extent of the deed I just committed hit me but I didn't feel pain. _

It was you or her.

And you chose you.

_For once, Joe and Kevin had a point. Could they be right about the dread thing? No…no one knows the future and right now…I dread the impossible. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NATE'S POV_

We all hit the water, Joe creating a splash and I rolled my eyes. He would have a sore butt later.

Cold, dark, filled with debris, scary, and airless. That was why I hated the water. But I hated it now because it was the enemy and I was afraid it would take Eyra's, Joe's, and Kevin's life. I couldn't see them from the murk of the bombs activity. I could only hope. And try to find the surface.

But then something brushed against my hand and I curled my fingers around the wet feather, the Tiffly going under me and swimming up, pushing me with it. I had no idea they could swim. Huh. Maybe we would live after all.

Well…for awhile anyway.

Until Joe and Kevin go after Nick.

We broke the surface and the Tiffly flung out its 17 foot wingspan, getting off all the moisture it could before it got back into the polluted air, calling for the others.

And the others answered.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ I walked into my designated area and looked around as the other guys looked over to me. On one wall there were built in cages, about nine pairs of eyes glaring at me. On the other three were equipment for testing them. _

"Nick." _One said walking up to me. _"I'm Adam. Over there are the twins, John and Jacob." _I nodded to them and they smiled, identical to the very last sparkle in their brown eyes. _"Over here, are our latest little weapons…to protect the island of course. We can't have another 'Joe and Kevin' incident can we?" _I laughed as we approached the cages but gasped in shock as I realized they were all humans. _"That girl you killed was a failure. These are the winners of the batch."

_I looked in at the five girls and four guys, all of them looking back meanly…all but one. One girl just looked at calmly and smiled like she knew something she wasn't supposed too. _

"The crisscrossing lines in their skin…what are they?" _I asked looking at the dark lines their skins held. _"Wait…" _I leaned over to the girl who was starring at me and examined her skin and she openly showed me her arm. _

It's bullet proof. _Kevin whispered, confirming my suspicion. _

"Its bullet proof…is it not?" _I inquired and drew back and Adam nodded impressed. _

"Look at their eyes. How sharp they are." _He pointed out and I nodded, seeing all the differences in their features to improve their senses. They all also had subtle muscles and I knew they could easily hold their own. I only hoped they would stay on our side. If they had a choice…_

_The girl shifted and I saw the collar around her neck. I saw a tracker implanted in it and Adam told me it shocked them every time they would not behave. _

"What am I needed for?" _I asked and John and Jacob walked over. _

"We need you to talk to them, one on one, gain their trust and respect. They don't know you so they won't have a grudge against you." _One of them…Jacob said. Thank goodness for nametags._

_John held out a button and he hooked it onto my watch. _"If you need it, it can shock them if they turn violent." _Great. More danger. Love it. _"You will start now with her." _He jerked his thumb to the girl starring intently at me and led me to a room behind all the cages. He walked over to the wall with the doors and unlocked one and left as the girl was stepping out of it. _

_She sat down one of the cushioned chairs as I picked up her file. _

**_Alexei Morgan-4/12/93-Genetic Hybrid_**

**_Gender:_ F**

**_Traits: _Bullet proof skin, reads people, interrogator, not afraid to kill.**

**_Warnings: _Will not hesitate if given opening. **

_Perfect first start. _

"You're not one of them are you?" _She asked, her light green eyes sparkling and when I looked closer, it looked like a snowflake was caught in her orbs and dyed a slightly darker green. Her hair was waist length black with dark brown highlights poking through. She seemed completely at ease with me. _"No, you're not one of them." _She answered herself. _"You're just with them."_Wait…I said that to Joe and Kevin…but it is the truth. _"Your name curly top?"

_I sat down across from her, unsure what to do really. _"Nick." _I answered shortly. _"You're Alexei?" 

_She stiffened and pursed her lips. _"Lexi. Call me Alexei one more time and your head won't be on your shoulders." _I didn't laugh, I could tell she was serious. _"You're new here, aren't you?"

_I didn't bother answering that; she already knew. _"So Lexi, what can you do exactly?"

_She smiled. _"Doesn't my file tell you all of that Curly?" _She leaned back, examining her nails. _

"I want to hear it from you." _I replied and her smile grew. _

"Aren't you the gentleman?" _She laughed. _"As Boring told you my skin is bullet proof." _Boring? Oh…she must mean Adam. _"I prefer to leave my 'special traits' out of this." _She made air quotes around 'special traits.' _"But I will tell you I am not fully human, as I am sure you can tell." _She calmly stated._

"Alright we won't talk about that but then what?" _I said, respecting her boundaries and she seemed surprised by that. _"What would you like to talk about?"

_She rolled her eyes and whispered 'Newbie.' _"How about we talk about you. This room has no camera's or surveillance of any kind so everything we say is off radar." _She told me. _

_How can I trust her?_

She isn't lying. _Joe told me and I nodded. _

"Tell me everything because I know you aren't and never have been one of _them_." _She leaned to me and I leaned in as well. _"Oh and Curly? The thing you are dreading will happen soon. Just wait."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_EYRA'S POV_

_ We were flying above the cloud of smoke, Joe and Kevin in front and Nate and I conversing in back. _

"They will want to save Nick." _Nate told me and I nodded, shivering in the cold wind against my wet skin. Joe and Kevin must be freezing. _

_I looked back and sighed when I saw the lack of the island, the lack of my home. _"But they should go home first." _I said and Nate nodded, pointing out boats zooming towards the explosion. _"Big Man…Mrs. Lucas told." _Another nod. Why was he so quiet?_

_Joe and Kevin's Tiffly slowed and met up with us and I was amazed to see the look of determination mirrored in their eyes. I knew what was coming and I was ready for it but could we do it? My Tiffly shifted under me and I stroked its head, thinking. They wouldn't make it in this world, in the real world. _

"We need to save Nick." _Joe started and Kevin nodded. _"We don't care about the risk, he is our brother…"

"Even if he tried to kill us." _Kevin finished for Joe. _"He didn't know better! He doesn't remember! It's not his fault!" _He yelled, trying to convince us of what we already knew. _

"We know." _I answered, sensing Nate wouldn't answer. _"But first, you need to go home." _Kevin and Joe both hesitated but they saw my face and both nodded. _"And then we make a plan." _I glanced to Nate again and I realized why he wasn't talking/ He was deep in a plan. I smiled. _

_We were going to reunite a family…or die trying. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_MRS. LUCAS'S POV-(2 DAYS BEHIND NICK'S POV IN SYNC WITH E, J, K, AND NA'S POV)_

We were all sitting in the family room, waiting for news on our boys that may never come. Why did I let them go? How could I be so stupid? There was a knock on the door and I forced myself up in the little hope that Big Man would be back with good news. I opened the door, unaware I still had tears on my face.

"Hi mom."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

Mom's head instantly snapped up and she looked at us as if waking from a trance. She took in our windswept hair, our sun burned faces and our tired complexion.

She screamed in joy and engulfed Kevin and I in a hug and sobbed. Dad ran out, stopped, and joined in, crying as well. Stella and Macy burst forth, Stella hugging me and Macy crying when she saw we lacked one crucial part.

"What about Nick?" She whispered and we all broke apart, and looked down in shame.

"He…he didn't remember. He…he blew up the island and almost killed us. He left the island and left us to die." Nate told them before me or Kevin could.

Silence answered him.

"But we aren't giving up on him." Eyra informed them as we all went into the house. "We _will _get him back. I swear it on my grave."

"And I have a plan to do it. But it will take time. 2 days is all we need."

They all nodded and vowed to help, though Mom seemed apprehensive. But she again agreed. On one condition.

We ALL come home safely…and we wear one of Big Man's trackers.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

**ALERT! ALERT! CODE 12! ALERT! ALERT!**

_We all ran into the hall at the alarm sounding and suddenly, it stopped as soon as I ran outside. Tyrone was seen in the distance, dragging two people along with him and my heart stopped when I was able to see who it was. _

The thing you will dread will come to pass today. _I was reminded again by the chorus of their voices. _

_They were right. The impossible has just happened. _

"Nicholas…I believe you remember these two." _Tyrone growled, shoving the two to their knees and throwing their blindfolds and gags off. _

"Hey Nick." _Joe whispered. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_Yup. Gotz lotz of writing to do. And you all thought I would leave them dead...huh...it must be the end of the world...I actually kept them alive...Until Next Update!_


	7. New Insanity

**Chibiyu: **_Majorly inspired. _

**Nick: **_Majorly afraid._

_JONAS IS NOT MINE!!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**The thing you will dread will come to pass today. _I was reminded again by the chorus of their voices. _**

**_They were right. The impossible has just happened. _**

**"Nicholas…I believe you remember these two." _Tyrone growled, shoving the two to their knees and throwing their blindfolds and gags off. _**

**"Hey Nick." _Joe whispered. _**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

I didn't like this plan. Not one bit. But I was the only one that didn't so I pulled through. And now I faced my brother and waited.

Shock was etched on his face and fear in his eyes. But all that faded rather quickly to what looked like insanity. He took one step back.

"Impossible." He whispered, taking another step back. "You're dead. You're supposed to be dead!" He growled, anger flitting across his eyes and I wanted to take a step back from him. His fingers clenched into fists that turned white and he shook with unjustified anger.

"Well this is pleasant." Eyra's father laughed. Nick looked to him briefly and nodded before sending us one more glare and walking away, muttering darkly under his breath. But I was the only one that heard and I made out three choice words; I believe you.

But who and what did he believe? No one was there! And what was all that anger about? Why did it seem like Nick wasn't our Nick anymore?

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_How is this possible?!?!? How did the impossible become possible?!?!?!?_

Nothing is impossible Nicholas. _Joe sneered into my ear and I stiffened. How is this possible? I still heard them though they clearly aren't dead. _

Oh we are dead Nicky. _Kevin explained. _The only way to rid of us is to kill the mortal bodies we are housed in.

They are alive but we, thanks to you, are very much dead. _Joe finished and I missed the illogicalness of all of that. I had to kill them again and then and only then would I be free. They ruined my freaking life and I hate them for that. I want them gone!_

"Well this is pleasant." _Tyrone laughed and I looked to him and saw an order in his eyes. I nodded and glared again at the annoyance, life wrecking boys and before turning away. _

What are you going to do about them Nicky? Are you going to believe us from now on? _They both whispered into my ear. _

"I believe you." _I muttered, not caring if anyone heard and saw their triumphant grins. _

_How could I not believe them? They saved my life, helped me gain the trust of the others and they were right about the thing I dreaded occurring today. As was Lexi. _

Rid of her Nicholas. She is a threat. _Joe ordered and I nodded, seeing no alternative. I smiled rather evilly and walked into the lab fining it blissfully empty. I walked into the back room and unlocked her cage. She walked out without fear, as if she knew my intentions. _

"Well if it isn't the boy who murdered his brothers." _She greeted sarcastically. _"And let me guess, I'm next right? I know too much about you so you want to kill me?"

_I stopped and eyed her oddly. I asked Joe and Kevin for advice but they had none…or maybe this was their plan. _

Catching on quickly little bro. You will need all the help possible for our plan…_Kevin told me coldly and I smiled. _

"No, I am not here to kill you." _I told her and she smiled. _

"I know. You are here with a deal."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

KEVIN'S POV

I would pay all the money I had to see what was going on in Nick's brain the exact moment his shock turned to undying hatred. But there was something in his eyes I didn't like. A dark knowing. A look that was like he was teetering on the edge of insanity. But why? He didn't remember us or know what he was doing was bad. Why would he be so close to falling?

I looked to Joe and he looked back, questions reflected in his gaze as well. Tyrone pushed us to our feet and forward and once we were in the hall, we all stopped and screamed.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_She knew of it, of course. I offer her revenge and freedom if she helps me with mine. She instantly agreed. But how would be commit such a feat without the use of weapons?_

She is more than she seems Nicky. _Joe reminded me and I nodded. _

"Lexi, I need…" _She handed me a gun without allowing me to finish. She smiled, her eyes burning wit the hunger of murder and a thirst for the blood of whom she hated. _

"Nick, before we do this, I have to know. You see them and hear them don't you?" _She asked and I looked at her startled. _

Tell her. _Kevin ordered. _

"I do." _I replied and she nodded. _

"I see them too…the ones I've killed. I see my sister and we help each other. Right now, she is telling me to kill them all and this all will go away. If I bring death to the ones that damned me, I can live alone and free. That is what they told you, isn't it? What is hindering you?" _She asked her voice filled with emotions to strong to identify. _

_I nodded. _"They are telling me that as well. But my burden is different from yours. I remember who they are and I killed my own brothers. _They _won't let me live that down. If I kill their mortal bodies, everything that tethers me to insanity will go away. I know it." _I replied with such feeling that she nodded, coldness filling her eyes as a demonic one played on mine. _

"Let's do this."

_But I wasn't only doing this for her and myself, I was also doing Tyrone's dirty work for him. And I could never be more willing. If it made all of my pain and sufferings go away, it would all be worth it. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_TYRONE'S POV_

Insanity is a beautiful thing. The one thing I loved about Nicholas and Lexi together. They were so lost that they had no idea what they were doing would hurt them instead of help. They just wanted that escape and I gave it to them…or they thought I did. But no. This only worked in my favor. I didn't want Nicholas to be here on his free will and Lexi was the most dangerous thing on this earth. But when both are pushed over the edge, the goal and prize is all the more easier and sweeter.

So when I walked into the halls and found bodies with gouges and bullet marks, blood splatter on the walls and dripping onto my face, I was no less than pleased. Especially when Joe and Kevin screamed. I forced them to their knees as planned by Nicholas and myself and Lexi jumped down from the ceiling, using her cat gene to land on her feet.

She sprang over their heads and pulled me roughly back, as planned, a knife to my throat. She didn't know the plan. Only Nick and I did but we anticipated this. I heard footsteps and Joe gasped as Nick walked at the end of the hall and stopped a few yards away. There was blood on his white shirt, face and hands. An insane expression of joy on his face and demons danced in his eyes. His gun was pointed lazily at Kevin's chest.

"Ready to die?" He whispered and even I shivered from the lack of control and chill on his voice. The amount of hate was incredible. Both of his brothers stiffened and Lexi laughed loudly and deranged, Nick smiling but the effect was not a happy one.

"Nick…why?" Kevin shakily asked as Joe was too stunned by Nick's face to do a thing.

"Why not?" Nick answered, tilting his head a bit to the side. "I am only following orders."

Joe suddenly found his voice. "Nick you can't! We are your brothers! You can't do this to us!"

Nick's gaze narrowed to a glare. "I can do anything I want. And I want you permanently out of my life!" He roared and I was starting to think Nick wasn't acting on my orders alone anymore. But who?

He was acting on his own free will. Blinded by hate and pain. Even I wasn't safe. I reached to my pants and hit the alert button on the pocket, knowing everyone can't be dead by their wrath. But only three responded. Were only three alive? What monster have I unleashed upon this corporation?

"Nicholas! Stop this madness right now!" I ordered and he brought his wild gaze to mine and smiled.

"You're not the boss of me anymore." He informed me and I stiffened. "In fact, you never were." What? "You see, I know things I was never told…but I won't tell you how. I know that you Tyrone, you are afraid of death. You tortured many people not only for their gene, but to try and get over the fear. But it didn't work." What fresh Hell was this? "And I know your true reason for the gene. You want to take over the world." He chuckled."But that will be quite hard when you're dead." He looked down to his brother. "But first…"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

KEVIN'S POV

I've never been more afraid of Nick…or anything, than I am now. How could Nick do this? This can't be our little brother…but something told me it was. The Nick I knew was gone and replaced by this demon. But I couldn't give up hope on him. He still was out little brother…

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I was so tired of living in the fear of them. In the dread they would come back and increase the weight and burden upon my shoulders. And now they were here. And I could rid myself of all that fear and dread with one simple squeeze of my finger. _

Do it Nicky…Do it and be free. _Joe whispered, ever so softly and Kevin joined in. _

Happy.

Relaxed.

Unburdened.

Do it…kill them. _They both finished and I wanted to so badly. I lowered my gaze to stare into their fear filled faces and I saw the pain from the betrayal. And something worse than their insults flashed in front of my eyes. _

**"So sorry about this Nate." Nick coldly said neither sorrow nor remorse in his voice.**

_But no. I hadn't been sorry and I am not now! I need to do this! My finger tightened on the trigger and I saw Lexi watching me intently and I met Joe's eyes this time and winced as it happened again. _

**"You can't…" Joe put in. "Don't you remember us at all?" He pleaded but I remained as cold as ever. **

_And I needed to be that level of cold now. I can do this. I can end all the pain they put me through with one simple movement. _

Just as you caused us pain too. _Joe and Kevin both sneered and it happened one last time. _

**"No!" Joe shouted, utterly heart broken. "NICK!" He sank to his knees, sobbing and Kevin pulled him back to his feet, crying as well.**

**Boom.**

_The hand that held the gun started shaking but I could still do this. _

No you can't. This is our plan…the first part anyway. You can't kill us. You can't escape this pain. _They shouted to me just as Joe and Kevin said something unheard. _

"SHUT UP!" _I yelled, snapping and falling further than I've done before. _"I tired of all the shit you've put me through! Say your last goodbye!" _I cringed from the looks Joe and Kevin sent me but I had to kill them. I couldn't take another day of this agony. But just as my finger tightened, Lexi yelled my name in warning but it was too late. Something hard clubbed my in the back of my head and I went down. The last thing I heard was Joe and Kevin laughing at my own demise and taunting. _

Coward.

You should have done it when you had the chance.

Does wittle Nicky not want to kwill his bwuvvers?

Grow up.

You had your shot.

You failed.

Hope you enjoy living in Hell.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

I thought Kevin was done for when Nick's finger tightened but then I saw them at the same time the girl did and she screamed for Nick but it was too late. One hit him on the head with the butt of a gun and he collapsed. The girl screamed and we turned to see her stab Tyrone in the arm before running in front of us. The guys started shooting at her, but the bullets didn't' affect her at all. She ran to them and broke the guns with her knife before she was subdued by Tyrone.

He pulled out a remote and pressed the button and she was down, screaming and clawing at her collar and the smell of burning flesh came apparent. Her screams died to nothing and her withering went to twitches and Tyrone finally stopped. But she was barely breathing.

"Lock her away. I have plans for Nicholas." He sneered, glaring at our brother's still form. "Take these two and put them in Nicholas's room. Guard the door. If they try and escape…let Nicholas kill them." He stepped around us and picked up Nick, slinging him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes before walking off, swearing as he passed the bodies. "I want all survivors picking up this mess!"

So this was just a mess to him? No wonder Nick went insane. But it had to be more than that. Nick said he knew things he wasn't told. But how? He didn't shoot us immediately and for a minute, it looked like he didn't want to. But then he did again…what was going on?

Two of the three picked us up none to gently as the third left with the girl. I saw Kevin close his eyes and a tear slipped down his face and I wanted to hug him. But I was facing the same dilemma. Nick killed all of these people along with the girl. He wanted us dead. He didn't remember us…

I just hoped Nate and Eyra knew what they were doing.

We were forced into a small but cozy room and the lock clicked behind us. This was Nick's room? It was nice and simple…he seemed to be treated well here so then why did he lose it?

"Kevin?" I called and he looked up at me, his eyes lost and I walked over and hugged him, trying to be strong. "I don't understand this…why would Nick go insane like that?" Kevin shrugged.

"I don't know Joe…but he scared me. That isn't Nick anymore." He whispered and I bit my lip. He had scared me too. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, Kevin was right. That wasn't Nick.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I gave everything and I trusted you!!! I screamed inside my own head and I heard them laughing manically. _

"You led me on! I GAVE MY FUCKING TRUST TO YOU AND YOU LED ME ON!!!!!" _I hollered, my hoarse voice dripping with venom. _

We lied to you like you did us. _Kevin started as Joe cackled. _

We told you that you would suffer.

But we never told you we would help you.

Everything we did led you up to that moment.

So you could see that you can't end your pain.

You can't kill us. _Again they chorus and I screamed out in bloody murder, knowing no one would care if I did. I had enough of this! I get it! It was my own fault Joe and Kevin felt this way and now that they are somehow freaking alive my pain is intensified from their hate! I get it! So just leave me alone!_

Never.

Not until you suffer for your actions.

Because even though they are still alive…

You're still a murderer.

_I screamed out again, mercilessly pulling at the chains that tethered my wrists to the wall, not caring as my own blood spilt. But the chains did not break as easily as the ones in my mind. Everything that made me who I was was gone. All because of them. _

"I hate you." _I snarled in between pants. _

That's fine Nicky. Because we hate you. _They both sang. I clenched my fists, wanting more than anything to lash out at them but I knew they were to far away and would be in vain. I hated the way their eyes sparkled in their victory. I hated how they laughed that I was chained up against a dirty and never cleaned cell wall, breathing heavily and bleeding as they fueled my anger._

_But I would get my revenge. Just wait and see. Nothing, and I mean nothing will stop me now. I don't care how they felt when I pushed the button, betrayed them, and left them to die. I don't care that I will be hurting Macy and Stella and Mom and Dad and Frankie by taking my revenge and tearing out their throats so they may never taunt me again. I don't care if I'm a murderer because I would gladly murder again to end this all. Hell was my home and my future now so I at least would die free of this burden. _

_Free of them. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_It was longer but then I re-read it was like "This is a great ending spot!" So yeah. Nick went insane which is EXTREMELY FUN to write!!!! I have this all planned out from here on out and in my opinion…its going to be awesome. Until Next Update!_


	8. New Hatred

**Chibiyu: **_Still inspired. _

**Nick:**_…in shock and denial about that last chapter. _

_ BE VERY HAPPY I DON'T OWN JONAS!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**_But I would get my revenge. Just wait and see. Nothing, and I mean nothing will stop me now. I don't care how they felt when I pushed the button, betrayed them, and left them to die. I don't care that I will be hurting Macy and Stella and Mom and Dad and Frankie by taking my revenge and tearing out their throats so they may never taunt me again. I don't care if I'm a murderer because I would gladly murder again to end this all. Hell was my home and my future now so I at least would die free of this burden. _**

**_Free of them. _**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

TYRONE'S POV

Everything was going perfectly. Nicholas was locked away, the traitors were killed and Lexi was just being Lexi. That girl…something was wrong with her. Just as something was wrong with Nicholas. But it was two completely different wrongs. She was calm and Nick was insane. And yet they made the perfect team. I had to figure out what turned Nicholas insane and kept Lexi calm…maybe I could use it as well.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ Their faces, so filled with pain of my betrayal after I doomed them to their alleged death…why did that stop me from killing them? Their expressions of terror when I showed them I had hit the button…why had it mattered?_

It made you guilty. _Joe answered. _You let that guilt fester into an infection and it took you over.

_Kevin finished for him. _You let it stop you. I always knew you had no courage.

_Guilt? That was the answer? Freaking Guilt?!?! That can't be it! I felt nothing now about then, when they SHOULD have died. I carry no guilt. Only anger. Only the need for them to die so I can live without them in my head and outside of it. I need them gone. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

I didn't want to admit to Joe I had so easily given up hope on our little brother, but how could I not? Nick was insane and freaky. I wondered if we should pull the plan now and leave without Nick. I didn't want him near home, not in this state.

"Joe?"

"No Kev. Give it time. Let's try and figure this out." Joe pleaded, knowing what I would say. I nodded hesitantly. "I know Kev, I am afraid of him too…but we may be able to help him. We have to try. He still is our brother." I nodded again. Joe was right.

Now why did Nick go insane? Wait…He screamed he wanted us out of his life…why? He didn't remember us and we barely touched him on the island…maybe…

"Hey Joe?" I called and he looked over. "What if Nick remembers…what if, when he thought he killed us…put him in this state?"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

_ I am so bored…I need a television in this cage or something. Examining my nails all day is not what I call fun people. Before, that was fun. Doing Tyrone's dirty work and getting rid of his traitors. _That _was fun. Watching Nick go insane and almost kill his brothers? Amazingly so. Sure I could have done without the shock treatment but I knew it was coming. _

_I wonder what they did with Nick? Probably chained him up in cell block D. Where all the loonies go. Loony Nicky, Loony Nicky, Loony Nicky._

_Well that fun didn't last long. _

Of course it didn't. This is your punishment. But you did well sister and your reward is more knowledge. _Emma, my sister, told me and I smiled as she rattled off about the security. But I stopped her. _

_Tell me about Nick._

Hehe. Nick was a sweet, serious, sensitive songwriter. When he was taken by the Nightmare Corp for his gene, they made him lose his memory and turn against his own brothers. He thought he killed them when he left the island to blow up with them on it. It turned him insane.

_How do you know this?_

I am you. I am just bringing the knowledge to the surface sis.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ I wiped the dried blood from my head without a care. They had hit me down but I was far from out. I looked down to my ankles just as the door opened. With my head still down, I glared up causing the poor sap to flinch violently. _

Don't say anything they can use against you. There is a-

_I know! _

_I saw the bloody camera when I woke up in this prison. I knew they were watching and listening. But I didn't care. _

"Nick?" _A soft voice called out and a light flashed on and I hissed and shut my eyes, blinded. I expected bodily harm at this moment of weakness, but none came. Cowards. _"Sorry." _The same voice called and I recognized it. I forced open my eyes and growled lowly as he sat across from me, glaring at him with all I had. _

_He didn't speak and neither did I. _

Ask him-

_Why don't you fucking ask him?!?_

_Silence. _

I would but you can only hear me. _Joe snapped and I flicked my gaze next o me, where he sat, ignoring how the curly haired annoyance looked that way too. _

_And I wish I didn't. I hate you so much. _

_I glared at Joe and he stiffened and looked away and I slowly turned my gaze back to Kevin. _

"What were you looking at?" _He asked curiously and I remained silent. Like I was going to answer. 'Oh I was looking at the ghost of Joe who insults me daily and there's one of you too and if I kill you they will go away.' Yeah, I can see how that will work out. _

"Nick…please talk to me." _He begged and I rolled my eyes and the stupidity of it. _

"I don't want to talk to _you." I spat out and Kevin flinched like I had punched him. _"Why won't you just die and leave me the hell alone?" _He froze at my words. So what?_ "Is Big Bad Kevin afraid of a wittle swear word?" _I mocked and Kevin's eyes grew huge. I smirked and looked away, cross my arms the best I could with the chains, not caring for the fresh blood dripping from my chaffed and cut wrists. Kevin only had eyes for the blood. _

"What did they do to you?" _Kevin whispered, looking back into my eyes and I could tell it hurt him to see them. But I didn't care for that. They did nothing to me Kevin. You did. Joe did. They were kind to me and you ruined it all!_

_I laughed humorlessly and he shuddered._ "They didn't do a thing to me." _I sneered with a smirk and Kevin shifted. I could tell he was uncomfortable and wanted to look away from my eyes, but he couldn't. But let him suffer slowly like him and Joe were making me. _

_Hey useless brothers?_ _Explain to me again what you are. _

Listen this time you idiot. We are their true feelings about you. What they don't express on the outside. _Joe explained. He never said it that simply before. _

_I looked to him and nodded slowly, confusing Kevin further._

This is what Joe thinks of you: I am afraid of you and I don't want to be around such a disappointment. I hate you but if I show it…I am afraid you will try and kill me again.

_I would…and there would be no try…only would. I would kill him. Because I want you both gone. _

"Nick?" _Kevin called and I looked back over to him and away from the apparition only I could see. _"What happened to you?"

_I smiled. This was a question I could tell the truth with. _"I killed and felt no remorse. I found a better path than tears. But with one…well two obstacles…seeing as the dead are walking." _I nonchalantly stated and Kevin pursed his lips. _"Why are here. How are you alive?"

_He didn't answer either of those questions, much to my annoyance. _"Joe and I lived but you killed Nate and Eyra. Are you happy about that?" _He shot back, voice climbing in volume._

"Ecstatic actually. At least now I haven't entirely failed."

_He looked at me with shock. _"Don't you care?"

_I shrugged. _"Not at all." _And I didn't. Not for them I barely knew those two and they weren't making every waking breath a living nightmare. _"Though I wish you and Joseph would have been the two that died and they lived." _He starred at me, not comprehending my words. How thick can one guy be? Well Kevin was always the clueless one with cloud shaped bunnies and what not. _"I want you dead." _I elaborated, moving forward so he could hear my whisper. _"I want you gone from my life. Ever since I blew up that god forsaken island…" _I trailed off, not letting myself say too much. _"I knew something wasn't right." _I finished, lying through my teeth. _

_I almost said 'all you've ever caused me is pain. The past is harsh but my future now is bright…because I can see your death…and it's by my hand. Brother or not, you're going down.' But I can't reveal to anyone I remembered the past…but I just had no care for it anymore. All of that was a now lie. All the love and care they showed me was all fake. This hate was real. _

_Kevin looked at me oddly, like he saw through my lie. He leaned closer and his eyes begged me to tell him in a whisper but I smiled at his mistake. He came too close…_

_I slowly leaned forward as well, as if I was going to tell him. But I didn't. My hands wrapped around his throat as a smile graced my lips. He struggled and kicked, but nothing could tear me from him. The door burst open and two men ripped Kevin from my grasp and I screamed in frustration. Kevin looked at me in utter terror and I smiled and waved to him. _

"You will be dead soon Kevin…you and Joe." _Kevin's eyes widened but if it was because of my statement or I let slip Joseph's nickname, I knew not. _

"Wait." _Kevin told the guys. _"I was stupid; let me stay for awhile longer." _They did and I groaned, putting my hands behind my head. He reached over and hit me, hard, right in the face. _"What are you thinking?!?!" _He yelled and I cringed. _

Here come his _real _feelings. _Joe sneered into my ear and I shrank against the wall, unnoticed by him. _

"You've changed so much Nick! I hate it! I hate that you turned into…this!" _He gestured to all of me and I growled. _"NO YOU ARE NOT TO GROWL AT ME!" _Kevin hit me again and I whimpered. This was worse than just the mental voice. _"YOU KILLED EYRA AND NATE AND ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE! YOU'VE GONE INSANE! YOU ALMOST KILL ME AND JOE TWO DAYS AGO AND AGAIN TODAY AND NOW THIS?!?!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!?!" _Kevin's face was tomato red and he punched the wall but I saw the fear in his eyes. The fear I gave him. I still had the upper hand. _"Nick, you can't keep doing this! Not to anyone! How can you do it to your own brothers?" _He asked his voice shaking like he was on the verge of breaking down. _

_There once was a time where I would comfort him but now was not that time. I was passed that from the moment their true feelings and thoughts entered my mind. _

"You are _not _my brothers." _I sneered, meaning brothers don't cause that kind of pain. Brother's don't hate brothers and do what they've been doing to me. _

"Yes we are!" _Kevin whispered, kneeling again, looking right into my eyes. _"You have to believe me Nicky."

_Nicky?!?!?!?! Insulting me again? I won't take it. My hands shook as anger from that one name coursed through my veins like wildfire. _

"You are NOT my brother." _I all but shouted at him and he cringed. _

Don't say any more!!! _Joe shouted and that did it. I snapped. _

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" _I yelled, glaring at Joe who was behind a very confused Kevin. _"I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO SAY!" 

"Nick…what?" _Kevin asked but I ignored him, my eyes only on the idiot behind him. He looked uneasily over his shoulder and of course, saw no one. _

Great now he suspects. Way to go genius. _Joe sneered and my nails drew blood from my palm as I clenched even further. _

"Let him suspect. I don't care if anyone knows." _I told Joe who looked extremely taken aback. _"I am done with your crap Joseph." _Joe's eyes widened and he covered his mouth and I covered mine. I looked to Kevin and scooted as far against the wall as I could. _

"Joe?" _Kevin asked, looking over his shoulder. _"Is that who…" _He looked down to me, his eyes softening like he understood something that I did not. He did not touch me but he kept looking at me with those eyes and I hated him so much. He couldn't possibly understand anything I was going through. All because of him and Joe. I wanted them gone so I could finally be myself again and be happy. _

_You think I liked this? Being driven to insanity by my anger and their encouraging? I wanted it over and gone! I hated it more than I hated them. But it was a very close race in what I hated more. Right now, I hated him more because he forced me to uncover one of my darkest secrets and because of his gaze. He couldn't mean those things his eyes said. He was lying. _

_I glared at him, letting all of my hate show but he did nothing. _

You should hear what he is thinking. _Kevin whispered and I flinched as he relayed everything to me. _He is such a loser. Hallucinating Joe is talking to him. Pathetic. Like Joe would give a damn. Like I give a damn. I feel sorry for the squirt. But I hope his misery ends soon.

"Shut up." _I whispered lowly and Kevin tilted his head to the side but I knew he didn't hear me. _

"What did you say?" _He whispered but I didn't reply. I covered my ears as if it could stop the endless supply of ear trenching insults he was thinking. _

Weakling weirdo. Covering his ears like that. He deserves to be locked up. He's insane. He isn't my brother. He doesn't deserve us. I don't care about him. So why am I here? Oh right, to see if he is fit to come home and be locked away in a padded room. But no, this is way better for the poor lad.

_Shut up. Please shut up. _

"Nick?"

_I started rocking back and forth, unnoticed by me and tears fell but again, I didn't notice. _

Look at him, insane. Weak. Coward. Ass. Blubbering like that and rocking like a baby. How could this be my brother? I thought my brother was supposed to be cool and awesome but I can't even look at this mess without disgust.

_Shut up. _

I hate him.

_No…shut up. _

I hate you Nicholas.

_Shut up!!_

Joe hates you too!

_SHUT UP!!!!_

_I felt him touch my shoulder and I forced my eyes open and blinked away the tears. I slapped his hand away and he pulled back and out of my reach quickly. The look on my face must have been terrifying and I saw it in reflected in his eyes. Demons in my orbs partied amongst the shatter soul and fueled my rage by burning love and joy. That is what I saw. _

_I pulled hard at my chains, yelling how I wanted to rip his head off and kill him and eat his heart so he would stay dead. I pulled harder until my wrists and arms were cracking but I didn't stop. I screamed a wordless nothing and tried to get to Kevin, to get it to end. _

_And then Kevin was pulled from the room. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_I can't stop writing this. I literally can't stop. Until Next Update!_


	9. New Despair

**Chibiyu: **_This is a long inspiration streak…and it all started with the idea of Nick being chained to a wall. _

**Nick: **_You got all of this from that?!?!?!?!_

**Chibiyu: **_I had to lead up to it somehow. And explanation for ya here. Last chapter, Nick's thoughts were incoherent on purpose to show you all without saying that Nick was going insane. That his thoughts were getting jumbled and messed up. That he was almost/kinda losing touch with reality. _

**Nick:**_…_

_STILL DON'T OWN JONAS…The Jonas Brother's are rejoicing. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**_I felt him touch my shoulder and I forced my eyes open and blinked away the tears. I slapped his hand away and he pulled back and out of my reach quickly. The look on my face must have been terrifying and I saw it in reflected in his eyes. Demons in my orbs partied amongst the shatter soul and fueled my rage by burning love and joy. That is what I saw. _**

**_I pulled hard at my chains, yelling how I wanted to rip his head off and kill him and eat his heart so he would stay dead. I pulled harder until my wrists and arms were cracking but I didn't stop. I screamed a wordless nothing and tried to get to Kevin, to get it to end. _**

**_And then Kevin was pulled from the room. _**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

I didn't like being alone in this room. When Kevin left with Tyrone to talk to Nick, everything seemed…different. The vibe coming from the walls gave me the chills and I was completely relieved when Kevin walked in and distracted me from it. But Kevin looked scared and sad. And I didn't miss the new bruises around his neck.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing already more than I wanted.

"Nick happened."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ To say I calmed after Kevin left would be a lie. To say my struggling ripped all the skin from my wrists and I was forced to be sedated would be true. I woke with the same amount of anger and hatred but I didn't show it. I looked to my wrists and found they were wound in a tough and tight bandage. But I didn't care. It was only so I didn't chop off my own hands and escape. Which I had thought of doing. Because with or without hands, I would kill them. _

_The door opened again and I looked up, acting like I was normal and not mad. Tyrone walked in and sat within my grasp but I didn't move. I just looked at him with wide eyes. _

"You've been a bad boy Nicholas." _Tyrone stated and I didn't bother to nod. _"But I want you to know, if Joseph or Kevin steps out of line while here, you can take them out." _To say I smiled would be an understatement. I beamed and Tyrone laughed lightly and clapped my shoulder. I could have done without the physical contact. _"But you still were bad." _He whispered and I blinked once, the only sign I gave that I heard him. _

I don't like where this is going. _Kevin told me but I ignored him and told him to shut up. _

"I need one simple answer you won't be punished or hurt for. That is your punishment, one truthful answer." _Tyrone gently told me and I nodded, knowing what would be asked. _"Do you remember?"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

_ For whatever reason, I was now sitting across from Joe and Kevin in the back room, eyeing my nails and ignoring them. Why were they here? I thought Nick would have killed them by now. I actually kinda hoped for it so this whole thing would be over and I could be left alone. _

"What do you know about Nick?" _Joe tentatively asked and I looked up to them and smiled. _

"It's not my place to tell you. It's Nick's. Granted, if he doesn't kill you first." _I added, eyeing Kevin's neck with a smirk. _"Yes I do know a thing or two about your brother, don't ask me how, but I will not tell you."

_Kevin sighed and nodded, hand going to hair. _"Then who are you?"

_I shifted and put my feet on the table. _"Such a vast question, is it not? I am not normal if that's what you want to know. I am on no side but my own. And I _yearn _for the feel of Tyrone's blood on my hands…"_They did not like that. They shifted and averted their eyes and I laughed lightly. So easily were they disgusted. _"You don't understand. You haven't been here long enough too. When he gets his hold on you…only then will you know the feeling." 

_Joe looked up suddenly. _"Is that why Nick is so…changed?"

_I smiled. No Joe. It is far from that. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ I starred at Tyrone, contemplating and he gave me time. _

Don't tell him.

He will kill you.

_Shut up. Death is better than living. _

But death before you finished your goal?

Don't tell him the truth. We forbid it.

_That did it. No one orders me around any more, not even them. _

"I remember." _I told him and he stiffened. _"But I don't care for the past. They ruined my life and I want them dead."

_Tyrone suddenly smiled. _"And they soon will be. But tell me, how did they ruin your life?"

_I smirked. _"One question per punishment."

_Tyrone darkened at my answer and stood, leaving me alone in this pitch black prison. But I wasn't alone…and I wished I was. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

Why were we with this girl? What was the purpose of letting her talk to us? Why was I allowed to talk to Nick?

But I had a theory about Nick. One Joe didn't get to hear all of because I was taken before I could finish. I don't care if the girl heard this, she probably knew.

"Joe…I have a theory about Nick…" I started slowly and he instantly turned to me and the girl looked bored again. "I think Nick remembers us." I started and Joe nodded his eyes wide. "But I think because he does…that did this to him."

"You see, I think all of the pain and guilt of him 'killing' us made his mind kind of…I don't know, snap. I don't know why but when I was talking to him, he kept looking at nothing and he blew up a nothing and screamed at you like you were there." I paused and Joe bit his lip, looking concerned. "I think Nick's mind made up you and me…but in a sick way that it portrayed his guilt and heartbreak for 'killing' us." I stopped and looked to the girl who was eyeing me curiously.

"So Nick…he forgot he made up another us…didn't he?" Joe asked, catching on and I nodded. "So if 'we' were portraying Nick's dark feelings, 'we' must have been ridiculing him and insulting him until his pain became too much and it…"

"Drove him over the edge." The girl finished, nodding. "Impressive. That is exactly what happened. But in detail…anyone could see why he went mad."

I turned to her again. "Why does he want us dead though?"

She roller her eyes, like the answer was painfully obvious. "Think. He thinks the 'Joe' and 'Kevin' he created are real and depict your 'inner and real' feelings for him. He thinks that if he kills you…"

"It will all go away." Joe finished and Lexi nodded. "How do you know?"

"I'm special." She whispered and we had no doubt she was.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV _

_ I wonder if singing would make this place seem humane. But I haven't found the want to even think of music for days and I don't want to start now. I don't want another bridge to my past. I want to start anew, without Joe and Kevin there to ruin it. _

_The door opened one more time and the light flashed on. I hissed again and clenched my eyes closed, my retina searing. I hated it when they did that. But I know who was here. And I knew I would hate it to see him go…alive. _

"Nick?" _He softly called but it was still too bright to open my eyes. And no way in Hell was I talking to this ass. _

If you won't talk to him…then you will be following our orders…_Kevin sneered and I growled. _

_Reverse Psyche? That wouldn't work on me. I will talk it I want to and not when you tell me. I am my own freaking person and all your orders have done is ruined my life. I am done listening to you both. Done!_

_Through my eyelids, I saw the lights dim and I could finally open my eyes and look at the face I wanted to see in a casket. Joe looked at me softly with slight fear, like he was unsure what to do or say. It made sense though. Never once has he had to confront a brother who was chained to a wall and was insane. Yes I knew I was insane. But it didn't stop me. Nothing would ever stop me until they were dead. Dead by my hand. I wanted to feel their still hearts with my fingers, see the light leave their eyes and hear the blessed silence their passing would bring. Yes I was insane. But for a reason. _

"Nick…I know…you don't have to hide it or be afraid. I know you know me." _Joe stated and my head shot up to met him, surprise dulling the anger. Tyrone wouldn't have told them so they must have…Lexi…I am going to murder you in cold blood for telling them. Then you can be insane with your dead sister. _

"I don't know you." _I snarled but Joe smiled kindly. _

"You do. Don't hide it; you never could lie to Kevin and me anyway." _I looked down, not ashamed but thinking fast. _

"What if I don't want to know you?" _I fired back, looking up again without raising my head. _"What if I don't give a damn about the past? What of I just want you gone and dead?!?!" _I finished in a yell and Joe was no longer smiling. He looked at me sadly and I knew he wanted to hug me, but I also knew he was afraid to do so. And rightly so. If he came within my grasp I would break his neck. _

"Nick…we don't hate you." _He tried but I knew better. I heard his heart insult me daily. _"We love you Nick and we want you back to normal. We don't blame you, you didn't remember us then. But this is unacceptable. Please Nick…just listen to me." _I looked to my wrists and scratched the bandages, wondering if it was still too late to hack of my hands. _

_I tuned him out completely, not caring anymore. It was all lies any way. I knew the truth and I didn't care for what Joseph had to say. _

You don't care for the lies? Well how about the truth? _Joe whispered and again I covered my ears but I still heard him. _I think you are waste of space. You disgust me more than dirty diapers. I don't understand how something so pathetic, spineless and disturbing could ever be my brother.

_Stop it. _

I don't know why I encourage him with his stupid dream of JONAS and his terrible songs. I don't know why I was there for him when he needed me. Oh wait…yes I do. It was so his blubbering didn't ruin my reputation.

_Shut up now or I swear I am going to hurt you until you are begging for death. _

So annoying and dry. So boring and weak. So unwanted. Guess what Nicky…

_No. stop it. I'm warning you. _

I hate you.

_Shut up. NOW!_

I hate you so much…why won't you just die so I won't have to look at you anymore? So you don't disgrace his family again?

_I growled lowly and Joe stopped talking and eyed me warily. I had heard nothing of the lies his mouth spawned, only the truth of his heart. And I wanted him to pay. _

"Nick? What did I say?" _He asked, clueless. _

"It's not what you said, but what you thought. I know _Joseph. _I know how you _really _feel and guess what? I hate you too." _Joe stopped and starred. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

Throughout all of my explanation, I had been curious if Nick was listening to me and now I knew he had not been. I saw the way his eyes darkened and turned slightly demonic looking. I saw the way he glared to his hands. I saw the way he was glaring at me now. But what was he talking about? I didn't hate him. I loved him! Even if he was this insane wreck!

"Nick, get it through your head and ignore whatever you think I am telling you."I told him and he snarled at the order but said nothing. "I don't hate you. I love you." He stiffened and I saw his brain working. He slowly looked back up to me, his eyes soft and tearing. He was shaking slightly and I was startled by the sudden change. But maybe he only needed to hear the truth instead of the lies he had been giving himself

"Joe…" He whispered, almost longingly but I heard the fear. The fear of how I would react and of what he had done. I smiled small and scooted forward, hugging him gently. Instantly the doors slammed open and I was pulled from Nick and only then did I realize his hands at my throat. Nick's scream of frustration filled my ears.

Tyrone stormed through the door and I dared looked at my brother, his eyes deranged again. It had been an act to kill me…and it almost worked. Tyrone reached Nick and slapped hi hard across the face but Nick just growled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down.

"Let me do it." He ordered coldly.

"No. It is not time." Tyrone answered and Nick suddenly smiled, it making him look more like a monster than human.

"If I can't do it to them…THEN I WILL YOU!" He jumped forward, onto of kneeling Tyrone, his hands on his throat, holding tight. And he didn't let go. Not for the kicks or punches of the pulls of others. He only smiled and laughed and held on, letting loose all chaos. I watched Tyrone turned red and his lips blue. And then someone bolted pass me and shoved a needle in Nick's arm. Nick screamed but didn't let go.

I watched the same guy who injected Nick with something gang up on him with the others and they finally pulled him off, the drug starting to take effect. Nick slumped against the wall, panting, his eyes unfocused but the glare was still there. And it was on me as I stood in shock.

"I hate you." Nick whispered.

And then he passed out.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

Joe stumbled back into the room, pale and shaking and I instantly pulled him to sit and in a hug.

"What did Nick do?"

Joe took a long and deep breath, trying to calm himself. "He…He tricked me by acting like he was sorry and they came just before he got his hands on my neck. He attacked Tyrone and almost killed him right before my eyes…they…they had to sedate him…I didn't th-think it would be this b-bad." Joe stuttered and I nodded.

"But is there still hope for him?" I asked Joe.

And Joe shook his head.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_Can you blame Joe? I can't. Wow I wrote three chapters in one day (5/2/10). Go inspiration! Until Next update!_


	10. New Plan

**Chibiyu: **_Yeah I had another idea and now I have every little detail but one figured out. I love inspiration. But I hate it too because I am only writing one story but whatevz. You all got the updates yesterday. And I found out "Who I Am" drew more visitors than 5 of my 6 stories combined when I updated them all yesterday. That's awesome. _

**Nick: **_But I am so glad that story is over. _

**Chibiyu: **_I'm not. And yes Silver, I am insane which allows me to write insane people well. You should try it, it is sooooo much fun!_

_IF I OWNED JONAS, THEY WOULD BE MAKING AN ANGST SHOW NOT A COMEDY!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**KEVIN'S POV**_

**Joe took a long and deep breath, trying to calm himself. "He…He tricked me by acting like he was sorry and they came just before he got his hands on my neck. He attacked Tyrone and almost killed him right before my eyes…they…they had to sedate him…I didn't th-think it would be this b-bad." Joe stuttered and I nodded. **

**"But is there still hope for him?" I asked Joe. **

**And Joe shook his head. **

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

KEVIN'S POV

If _Joe _gave up hope on him…then maybe it really was hopeless to stay and try and save Nick. I sat down on the bed and ran my fingers through my curls. I didn't want this but maybe it was the only option left.

"Should we pull the plug?" I asked again.

And Joe nodded.

I'm sorry Nick.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ Fools. _

_I woke up with my wrists chained directly to the dirt covered wall as to avoid more death attempts on others. But the chains were shortened and the one link was thoroughly rusted…or atleast it felt rusted in this complete darkness. _

_Fools. _

You're not thinking of escaping, are you? _Joe asked with disgust and disproval. _

You bad boy. _Kevin laughed, more encouraging than disappointed. _

What are you talking about Kevin? This is bad! _Joe shouted to him and they started bickering, but I ignored them and sighed. I twisted my wrists and pulled violently, not caring as they cracked and felt like they were going to snap. And the noise of the weak link breaking was lost to their argument. I stood with shaking legs and pushed open the miraculously unlocked door and into the lab hall, going toward my revenge. _

_Fools. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

_ It's wasn't hard to escape from my cage and to unlock Nick's door and to take out the guards in front of Joe and Kevin's and then crawl back in my cage like nothing happened. It was easier than a cakewalk. Oh and I, with Emma's assistance, looped a video feed in Nick's cell. They would be none the wiser until the realized Nick should be awake. They were fools. _

_They also didn't care about me as much as Nick. Which was the biggest mistake they could make. Because I had to power to unleash a caged monster. _

_This reminds me, Joe and Kevin were interesting. Not like I expected at all. But then again they had to be totally caring to make Nick go in that state since he thought they turned on him. But what was my purpose of meeting them? Maybe…maybe it was so I could see what Nick hated…maybe it was so I could…_

Protect them from Nick. _Emma supplied, adding to my theory. _He wants to use them both as bait and for money. He wants them alive and he knows only you can protect them. _Emma told me. _

_Whoops…if that was my job…I think I just failed. I burst from my cage and ran, hoping it wouldn't be too late. _

_But what if Nick was better off without them?_

He isn't.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

NATE'S POV

"What do you mean, insane?" I questioned Joe and Kevin via the _very _well hidden earpiece and mike. The mike was on their molars, like in the movie "_Get Smart," _and the ear piece was on the back of their earlobe.

"We mean completely mad. He tried to kill us and he killed a few others with this one girl here. We know he remembers everything and we think we know why he became this way…" Kevin started but faded, his voice shaking.

Joe took over without a pause. "But we can't help him."

"You're giving up so easily on your little brother?" Eyra exasperated, stealing the mike away as I took the binoculars, eyeing the building camouflaged into the rock face.

We heard Joe sighed, like he was in pain. "If you…If you saw him…you would understand."

"Got to go! Someone's coming!" Kevin whispered and ended the connection.

I looked to Eyra, knowing she would see the question in my eyes. Was this really the right thing to do? She hesitated and then nodded.

"If Joe and Kevin gave up on him…we should too." We stood and walked out from behind the rock, and started to the building, dodging the camera beams we knew were almost on us.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

Don't' do this Nick. _Joe begged. _

No Nicky, do it. End your pain. End us." _Kevin egged on but I shut both of their voices out. I didn't need them. I knew everything I needed and now…I had no need for them. Let them argue and try to manipulate me. It wasn't going to happen. Not any more. _

_My eyes burned from the light and my legs still shook from sitting for so long, but I didn't let it slow me. Nothing…not even death, could stop me now. I knew where they were, out of pure instinct, and I repeat nothing would ever take me from this goal. I approached the door and just as my hand lowered to the silver handle, an alarm blared. But it was far too late. The fools. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

We heard the alarm sound through the intercom just as the door opened. I froze and Kevin forced me behind him. How? Nick stepped in the room, chains still on his wrists and malformed rage on his face. He smirked at how helpless we were.

"Nick, you don't want to do this." I started out but he laughed lowly, still approaching slowly, his fingers twitching with what I thought was anticipation. He knocked over the standing lamp in the corner, making us jump.

"Fine." Kevin suddenly growled chillingly and Nick stopped dead. "Kill us like you did before. But I lied before _Nicky, _this won't help you. We will stay and haunt you…even when you are rotting in Hell." Kevin looked at me and I saw the plan in his eyes but I hated it. I am sorry Nick…so very sorry. But I understood.

Kevin was using Nick's guilt and acting as his alleged visions of us to manipulate him on out favor. And I had to join in. I will eternally hate myself.

"He's right Nicholas." My voice colder and darker than I ever thought possible and Nick jumped, his eyes flashing to me. "We will never stop. Killing us again will only make it worse…we want you to suffer…we hate you."

"Loath you." Kevin inserted as we watched the steady stream of unnoticed tears travel down Nick's cheeks. And I continued with this.

"You're a murderer."

"A disgrace to us."

"We could never love you."

"Shut up." Nick whispered, his voice breaking but rage and hate intensifying his eyes.

"Can't handle the truth?" Kevin hissed, not caring for the danger signs. But he had tears in his own eyes, but Nick didn't see them.

"We always hated you." I hate myself so much.

"How could we not?"

"Just look at you!" I walked out from behind Kevin and grabbed Nick firmly by the shoulders and wheeled him in front of the mirror, and Kevin pulled me away again swiftly. "The disheveled curls, the blood stains, the paleness and the look of being utterly lost."

Kevin caught on quickly. "But no…Look at your eyes…" We both watched Nick clenched said orbs closed, having already seen them. "See the shattered soul?"

"The demon's dancing?"

"The hate and anger?"

I suddenly had a brilliant idea, better than the Tiffly…well, maybe not. "I don't. I only see the tortured soul of guilt ridden little boy who desperately wants his brothers." I saw the way Nick started shaking and his eyes opened but they weren't on us. I watched the ache turn to anger and then hate and I realized what he was doing again. I walked over to him, Kevin right behind me and I gently covered his ears and Kevin took one of his hands.

I whispered into his ear, though my fingers. "Don't listen to them anymore Nick."

I looked to Kevin and he nodded and leaned over and spoke lightly into Nick's other ear. "Listen to the real thing. To us."

"I won't listen to anyone!" Nick told us but there was no strength in his voice. Only a broken heart.

"Then don't listen." I reasoned softly. "Just live in the lie you told yourself." He tensed and we both noticed the danger again but we didn't move, even when Nick tried to pull my hands away and get away from us. But the attempts were weak. And we didn't let him go.

"Do you want to be insulted and angry for the rest of your life?" Kevin asked him and I was thankful he had enough sense to leave out the word 'insane.' Nick didn't answer but his face gave us a clear answer. No, he didn't.

"Then please listen to us. Let us tell you the truth. Let us stop your pain. Please Nick…Let us help you like we've done in the past." I pleaded quietly and filled with unintended emotions that Nick clenched his fist at. The care, the love, the plea for him to believe us, the truth, why didn't that hurt him?

"Nick, we know you remember us and blame yourself. But it's not your fault and no harm was done. Everything we said before this last minute was a lie. Everything now is the truth. You're our little brother Nicky. We love you." Kevin whispered and I took my hands from Nick's ears as he turned and looked to us. There was no anger or insanity trapped in his eyes, only tears. His hand wrapped around Kevin's and I knew this wasn't an act. He smiled and I reached out to hug him…

But then the door slammed open and guns were suddenly trained on Nick and everything in his eyes changed again.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

EYRA'S POV

_We got to the lab quickly via the tracking device on Joe and Kevin's earpiece. But when we got there, the alarms were singing about an escaped prisoner and a red light was flashing and reflecting across the seemingly endless hall. And I knew it was Nick. _

_Joe and Kevin better be alright. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

I told you they couldn't be trusted. _Joe whispered in my ear as I saw the men and guns all on me. _

We warned you to kill them when you had the chance. _Kevin added. _

We told you they were lying! _They both yelled, their voices echoing in my head. _

_Of course they were lying. I was so naïve to think otherwise! They led these guns and men here. They did want me dead. I turned to the two and I glared at them, both of them flinching. _

"You caused this." _I growled lowly, ignoring the danger. If I died, so be it. _

_Joe looked to the people behind me in warning and Kevin looked only at me. _"No we didn't Nick. We don't want this to happen."

"LIARS!" _I screamed and I heard several safety switches getting flicked off. But only so many could aim through a doorway…Joe and Kevin took a step back, hitting the windowless wall and looked nervously at each other. _'I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN TO NEVER TRUST YOU!" 

_I was so dumb and ignorant and now…now I needed to feel their necks snap under my fingers and watched them die as they should have two days ago. A guard screamed behind me and we all whipped around to see Lexi. And only Lexi, out of all the guards, had confidence in her eyes. They all charged, bullets doing nothing and with the guards occupied…my goal could be fulfilled. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

Nick pounced on Joe, who was closer, murder in his out of control eyes. I watched as Nick's hands went around Joe's throat and I yelled and tried to pull him off, but nothing worked. I kicked him and hit him and pulled and pried, but nothing. And Joe's lips were turning a nasty shade of blue. His eyes never left Nick's and Nick started _laughing. Laughing _from the fear in Joe's eyes and the begging for mercy that wouldn't come.

But just as is seemed Joe was a goner, Nate came out of nowhere and used his inhuman strength to pry Nick from Joe and lift him over his shoulders, Nick's outstretched arms bumping the low ceiling. Nick's scream cut through all the bangs and grunts as he realized who was holding him and that once again, he was stopped from killing us.

"YOU TOLD ME THEY WERE DEAD!" Nick yelled at us. "I HATE YOU!!"

"No you don't." Eyra snarled at him, slapping him right across the face and Nick looked her like she had tentacles growing from her head. "You love them and them being 'dead' by your hand killed you and made you into this." Nick snarled and tried to grab her, but Nate grabbed his hands. "Oh shut up." Eyra impassively ordered and the look on incredulous Nick's face made me want to crack up…if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Lexi!" Nate called and the girl looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Nate. Long time no see." She greeted happily.

"I'll tell you later." Nate said, addressing out confused glances. "Can you hold him?"

Lexi rolled her eyes and Nate set Nick down, Lexi instantly sitting on his back, holding his hands.

Nate forced us both down to the ground and Eyra ran into the fray. I couldn't see anything as Nate blocked my view but I heard the screams of terror, of pain, the gunshots, the falling bodies, and the laughter of one. I looked at Nick who was glaring so intensely at us that I expected lasers to shoot out of his eyes. Lexi noticed and laughed lightly but did nothing about it.

Eyra suddenly grabbed Joe and forced him his feet and I followed quickly as Lexi handed Nick back over to Nate. And then we ran from the hall, Nick curiously silent the whole time. We slowed as the one corner in the entire building came up and I saw something deadly, but Nick did before me. He kicked the fire alarm and the fire doors behind us slid shut and the ones in front closed as well. Eyra ran forward and pushed and pulled with all of her might, but they were locked. And Nick again was _laughing. _

Nate set him down but never strayed a foot away and Nick smiled again, his hand going to his pocket and again, he was two steps ahead.

"CODE ALPHA 1!!!!!!!" He screamed, his voice blasting in the intercoms.

"ARE YOU MAD?!?!!?" Lexi yelled, shaking my laughing brother.

"Yes…yes I am." Nick smiled widely just as a female computer voice came on.

"Self destruct sequence in t minus 3 minutes."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ I will die with them but at least they will die by my own actions, just as they should have in the first place. Wasn't Déjà vu a bitch?_

Wow great plan. _Joe hissed sarcastically. _Blow us all up. Amazing. Genius.

You could have just yelled for Tyrone you know. _Kevin informed me. _

_But I just smiled, everyone looking at me at the same time. _"I know, but I like this way better. This way…my revenge for ruining everything I had is complete." _I said out loud, not caring about the others. They knew I was insane and only Lexi seemed to understand. And then Joe and Kevin did. But Nate and Eyra were completely lost, talking quickly and quietly to Lexi. I slid to sit on the metal floor and waited, watching all of the ten foot space we were enclosed in, wanting to see all of their terror. _

_But three minutes is a long time. A lot can happen. I wonder if…no…I couldn't do it fast enough…or before one of them pulled me off of one of their throats. Damn it. _

_But at least I led them to death in the end. Even if I had to take out myself to achieve it. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_Anyone wondering what happened to the Tiffly's? What happened when they were home? What the full plan was before Nick screwed it up? All in the next chapter. Until Next Update!_

_And Dudes and Dudetts? My writing may be a bit incoherent at times...it is meant to be. It kind of shows how no one understands fully of what is going on. Yeah. But don't worry. It all gets easy to understand soon. I promise. _


	11. New Realizations

**Chibiyu: **_So freaking mad right now. But Little Kuriboh's new video saved someone from a certain death…5 someone's in fact. _

**Nick: **_And we all know where that will end up…in this story. _

**Chibiyu: **_My favorite line from last chapter; 'Wasn't Déjà vu a bitch?'_

_PEOPLE SHOULD BE VERY THANKFUL I DON'T OWN JONAS. VERY. THANKFUL. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**_But three minutes is a long time. A lot can happen. I wonder if…no…I couldn't do it fast enough…or before one of them pulled me off of one of their throats. Damn it. _**

**_But at least I led them to death in the end. Even if I had to take out myself to achieve it. _**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_EYRA'S POV_

_ I understood what Joe and Kevin meant by not understanding until I saw it for myself. I saw Nick strangling Joe and I thought I understood it then…but no. I fully understand the term insanity now. Insanity is when you are killing yourself and four people who you think you hate but actually love without a single regret. But I wasn't going to allow Nick's lack of control to kill us. But how do we get out of here?_

_Nate and Lexi looked at me and smiled and again I was panged with jealously. How did he freaking know her?!?!?!!?!?! Lexi looked at me oddly before pulling something from her ever present side purse. She dropped the purse and I ran over to Joe and Kevin. _

"Get by in the corner by Nick." _I ordered but they hesitated. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Nick, who was glaring at Lexi even though he couldn't have possibly seen what she was holding. _"Face the wall or I kill you." _I forcefully told him and he smirked before doing so, holding his hands behind his back for me to restrain. Something was wrong with this. _

_I looked over to Joe and Kevin and nodded and they ran over, faced the corner the wall and door created, and covered their head and necks. _

"Self Destruct in t minus 2 minutes and thirty seconds." _The voice alerted us just as Lexi pulled the pin form the grenade top and placed on the wall base. Nate ran over and covered Joe and me as best as he could and Lexi skipped over and sat next to Kevin, facing the wall. _

"3, 2, 1." _She sang happily and the grenade blasted, but no pieces flew, only wind and smoke. _"Ha. I knew it was the silent kind." _She laughed after the rumble of falling and melting metal stilled. She pulled Kevin to his feet and ran out into the run. I pulled Joe along and Nate grabbed Nick, growling at him to run. And he did, but he was grinning…something was definitely up. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ Idiots. _

_Wow how dumb could they be? They didn't think I would let them blow a hole in the wall without alerting anyone else did they? Didn't Lexi know I was the 'right hand man?' Didn't she know I had everything I needed hidden in my clothes? Well…everything I needed that didn't involve escaping from cell block D…which I did on my own. But while I was sitting, I activated my tracking signal and I received a morse code tap of Tyron saying to stay put. If I live, he will take out his creations and leave me to kill my brothers. _

He will kill you after though. _Kevin informed me. _

_Like I care. Everything I now live for will have been completed. I would have no need to extend my existence, no goals to live for, no life, no real family. It didn't matter. _

You still have a plan…even though you got away…don't you? _Joe mused. _

_I do…and this one will keep them close to the building. I pulled out Lexi's collar remote. _

_And I hit the button. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_ELVIS'S POV-yes Nick's dog_

Home was lonely without Master Nick. Even without Joey and Kevy to play. Little Lucas brother wasn't as fun as my master and his older brothers. Frankie taunted me and I didn't like it. I also didn't like the feeling I was getting when I thought of Master Nick. It felt empty and wrong. Like he was alone and hurting and confused. I was not there to comfort him like I was before when his brothers were too busy or when he had bad dream. I was a good dog and Master Nick needed me now. I felt it in my accursed tail.

But I couldn't be there for Master Nick. Joey and Kevin were going to the Death Valley were he was being held according to white-haired girl and Not Nick. I didn't like the name of the Valley. Not one bit. But they were going there and Joey and Kevin where going to get captured and see Master Nick. And when they found him they would call white-haired girl and Not Nick to help get them out. And I didn't hear the rest because I fell asleep. I deserved the cone of shame for that. No…no dog deserves the cone of shame.

And now I sat in front of giant bird things that made the brothers and Master Nick's room home for now. Until Joey called for them to come anyway. But Joey hasn't called and…they just pooped on his bed…hahaha Joey. You got the bed-wetting bird. Hahahaha.

I shook my head and looked to Master's untouched bed. I missed Master. Please come home soon Master.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NATE'S POV_

Lexi suddenly dropped to her knees, only a few feet from the building and screamed bloody murder. We all stopped dead with the same expressions of surprise, even Nick looked it. Eyra ran t her but didn't touch her, sensing the danger.

"GET THAT COLLAR OFF!" I yelled and ran, leaving Nick as I raced with a heavy heart to Lexi. I thought I lost her before I was not going to lose her again! She screamed again as I picked up a rock and hit the collar on the latch, but nothing.

"Who is doing this?!?!" Joe shouted and I suddenly stood and raced to Nick. He took a step back, eyes widening at my look of pure hate.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, pushing him to the ground and wrestling the remote from his hand, but he didn't let go.

"Don't want to see your half-sister die?" Nick whispered and silence fell around us, even Lexi stopped screaming. He used this moment of shock to force me off of him and he threw the remote as hard as he could and we saw it land and rolled into one of the many dry dirt chasms. I raced after it and he watched me go. He was laughing.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

_ When electricity is coursing through your veins without leaving a seeable wound, it doesn't at all feel like a simple shock. It doesn't even feel like electricity. When your eyes roll to the back of your head and the world fades like paint sliding of a wet canvas, it feels more like death. It feels like everything single organ, molecule and cell is being burned by a fire no amount of water can extinguish. It feels like your heart seized pumping blood and instead pumped poison coated nails. _

_But I wasn't going to let this best me. Not yet. I had to either kill or teach a murderer a lesson. Yes I was a murderer but I was making sure my last act was so I killed one more time so he would kill one more time as well. His last time being me. Determination fueled my will to force open my eyes and crawl to the unsuspecting Nick. Only when I raised my arm did he notice._

_But it was too late. My hand came upon his arm and instantly seized up around his wrist. _

_And he screamed once. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

We were all watching Nate jump into the shallow crevice in the cracked dirt ground…that is, we were until Nick screamed.

"Self destruct in t minus 2 minutes." The cool female voice warned us. But none of us aid her any heed.

Lexi had somehow crawled away from Eyra and over to Nick, her hand now attached to his arm. Now he was victim of his own actions. And now he was next in line to die. But would Lexi die before Nick, having grown more accustomed to such shocks? Or would she live long enough to she her own revenge fulfilled? Or would Nate find the remote and end this?

We watched Nick fall to his knees, not a whisper passing his lips and his eyes were open, depicting a perfect storm of pain. But he still found it in him to glare at the twitching girl that tethered him to this torture. His fingers clawed the dirt, unable to move them enough to pry Lexi's grip off. Lexi shrieked again and we all winced at the high pitch. Nick finally clenched his eyes closed but he still didn't make a sound.

And then it all stopped.

Lexi fell backwards, unconscious and Nick, having been on all fours, stayed upright, and breathing hard. I looked to Nate, who was running at full speed to us, waving the remote. I finally noticed my poor heart, which was thundering against my ribs and how my hands shook with fear.

"Self destruct in t minus 1 minute and 45 seconds." The female recording told us. I ran to Nick without a second thought and scooped him up like Kevin did Lexi, noticing how he didn't struggle with both suspicion and worry. We ran from the building, Nate a few feet behind us.

"There!" Eyra called and with a few more steps so ducked into a cave in the cliff face we were surrounded by on almost all sides. But before I ran in it after Kevin, Nick suddenly squirmed and turned to look back at the lab and I gasped. A large jet had risen off a cliff face, aka the disguised roof, and zoomed off without a sound. But just because they fled, it didn't mean this was over. And then Nate pushed me in the little cave. I sat on the chilled sand and held Nick tightly, wishing I could hear what was going on in his head right now.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

Your plan was amazing. _Kevin taunted, his colder than normal voice filled with sarcasm. _

Was getting left behind and almost killed part of your amazing plan too Mr. Genius? _Joe mocked, laughter in his voice. _

And now you're alone with the enemies.

And with us.

Without a hope to get out alive…

Or sane. _Joe added as if an after thought. _But that chance was gone a long time ago Nicky.

You missed the one way trip back to sanity and guess what Nicky? _Kevin said, dragging this on and on. _There are no more tickets to that train. But we don't want you on it anyway.

We want you dead. _Joe started and I groaned almost silently, begging them to stop. But they didn't. My pain was their fun. Their revenge. And I still deserved it. _

We want you to suffer.

To cry.

To lose it.

To kill.

"To shut up." _I whispered inaudibly. But Joe sighed, his arms tensing as I shifted, my own hand moving to cover my ears to block them out. But Joe's hands beat mine and his hands did what mine could not; they stopped it. But I still stiffened at the touch, my hands curling instinctively on his wrists and I shook a little in fear. But why hadn't he attacked yet?_

"Shhh…" _Joe whispered through his fingers, but I didn't relax. But I did let my arms fall back to my sides, though my shaking didn't die either. And all was silent until…_

**_BOOM! _**

_And the Lab, my newer prison, was gone just like that. And it was by my own hand. I smiled a little at that thought but it quickly faded as I realized this was far from over. This was something explosions couldn't stop. This was something that made me regret me decision to not call Tyrone…but then I realized that he wouldn't give a damn about me…especially after the little…shall we say incident…where I tried to strangle him. But I still didn't regret that. _

_I ran my fingers through my rather gross hair and Joe tensed again as I moved. But I had no want to kill him right now. I just wanted to be left alone. This used to be a time where I would pour all of these feelings into a guitar and create an awesome song and smiled again. But those times were long gone. I had seen to that. And I wished things were back to the way they were, but that wish would never come true. Now that I knew Joe and Kevin's real feelings about me. Now that I knew they hated me and wanted me gone. Even if it didn't seem like that. _

_I looked around, waiting for the other, the real Joe and Kevin, to make their appearance, but they did not. Why? Joe's hands couldn't have stopped them…could it?_

"We should stay here for the night." _Lexi whispered, her voice still shaky and Nate agreed. "_But the dark isn't very friendly." _A fire was lite moments later and Eyra pulled back form it, looking rather pleased with herself. And then all at once everyone turned to look at me and Joe. I averted my gaze. This was weakness in my part. But their shock was rather amusing. _

_I pulled away from Joe rather roughly and sat in the dark, wanting no part in the group. But the only bad thing about leaving the fire was the lack of warmth…but it didn't matter. My heart held more shadows and ice than this desert night. _

"Ok…" _Eyra whispered and I felt her eyes on me but I refused to meet any of their gazes. _"Nate I think its time we heard about Lexi." _Was that wind I felt to my side? I looked and sure enough there was a small opening, just big enough for me to squeeze through. _

_Nate hesitated, looking at Lexi. _"Guys…meet Lexi…my half-sister." _I took that moment of surprise to slip away and into the sunset. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~() _

_FRANKIE'S POV_

Ok, let's see how long it takes for Nate's plan to fail. I bet they get there and everything immediately goes wrong and Nick has some ninja moment and saves them all after revealing he remembered all along. After all, having Joe and Kevin get captured and then tell Nick the plan and escape at night with Nate and Eyra who are hiding near the Lab won't possibly work.

I pet the Tiffly in front of me and laughed as I saw the stain on Joe's bed. Elvis barked when one of the Tiffly's hopped over to him and I laughed as he growled and the bird promptly pecked him lightly before waddling off again. How long until this place is covered in fur and poop?

Oh no…

Nick is going to be livid when he finds out about this…

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**EYRA'S POV**

_HALF SISTER?!?!?! _

"What?" _We all exclaimed and Lexi smiled. _

"Well…not in that way. We were…born I guess you could say, on the same day and were raised together. Half-brother and half-sister is just our little nickname for each other and before everyone in the lab went crazy with power, we were the 'twins' of the place." _Lexi explained, punching Nate in the shoulder and he actually winced. And it took a lot to make Nate wince. _

"So you're not…related?" _Kevin asked and I jumped at his voice. He had been so quiet I had almost forgotten he was there. But he asked the question I am sure was on everyone's mind._

_Nate shook his head. _"Not in the slightest. Don't worry guys; Nick doesn't have a sister you don't know about…" _He laughed, his eyes darting to Nick and he instantly was silenced. We all followed his gaze and gasped at the empty rock face and the hole we had failed to see before. _

_Oh Shitake mushrooms. (1)_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_Bored…Until Next Update!_

_(1) __Spy kids saying instead of saying the first four letters in the word Shitake, Carmen said 'Oh Shitake Mushrooms.' Eyra isn't one to swear. Lol. _


	12. New Secrets

**Chibiyu: **_Hey guys, I am sorry I am not updating any other stories. Life has got me down and this is my come to story when that happens. I always have one. Or do Who I Am and Not So Perfect mean nothing to you?_

**Nick**…_are you alright?_

**Chibiyu: **_…not really. And sorry in advance for the excessive use of the 'F' word…and swearing. I was angry. _

_IF I OWNED JONAS, I WOULD BE ROLLING IN MONEY…which sadly I am not which is ok because that is overrated anyway. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_**EYRA'S POV**

**_Nate shook his head. _"Not in the slightest. Don't worry guys; Nick doesn't have a sister you don't know about…" _He laughed, his eyes darting to Nick and he instantly was silenced. We all followed his gaze and gasped at the empty rock face and the hole we had failed to see before. _**

**_Oh Shitake mushrooms._**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ I hate this fucking life! I escaped from that stupid cave only to realize I had nowhere to fucking go! Fuck my life!_

_I picked up another stone and chucked it at the ruins of the lab, no joy coming as I saw its smoldering remains. How could I feel joy when I only blew the damn place up so I could take my revenge! But again I freaking failed! I picked up another stone and threw it, and another, and another. Each time I imagined I was aiming at Eyra and _Alexei'_s faces and a little bit lower for Joe, Kevin and Nate. _Alexei's _was a traitor and I had no respect for her anymore. She can rot with their corpses for all I care. Speaking of the five idiots, they would be looking for me now. But I wasn't exactly hiding. _

"You went far." _Alexei sarcastically stated and I ignored her and threw another rock. _"Why didn't you run? Or is your revenge sweeter than freedom?"

_It took all of my limited will power to not answer her and act like she wasn't there. I did that by throwing a rock and making a slight bang when it rebounded off one of still standing charred walls. I always thought Nightmare Corps bombs would be more…I don't know…explosive. But yes, my goal, my revenge was the better to the two, dare I call them evils? I still wanted the ones that royally screwed my life to be as cold as this rock and getting eaten by maggots and rodents. I wanted all of them dead…including Tyrone. _

"They ditched me too you know." _Alexei reminded me, disdain filled her quiet voice. She walked next to me but I did not look her way. _"I'm not a traitor Nick. I wanted Tyrone dead almost as much as I want Nate six feet under." 

_I looked at her in surprise but this time, she ignored me. What had Nate done to her?_

He is the reason she is an orphan. _Joe whispered and I nodded slightly before looking away from her. _

"He doesn't know this but I left him on my free will. After I found out the truth. I left to come here with Tyrone, to become _this _so I could kill him." _She hissed malice now coating her voice. _"Why haven't you killed them yet? You've had three openings so far." _She asked suddenly and I sighed, breaking my silence. _

"Because without them, I can't kill Tyrone. Without them I am lost in the hell hole. They are my best chance at getting out of here and to Tyrone." _I lied but Lexi bought it and nodded. However, _they _weren't so easily fooled. _

Aw, wittle Nicky doesn't want to be alone in the big bad desert. _Joe cooed and I threw a rock at him but missed. _

Isn't that just precious? _Kevin laughed and the last rock in my hand cut into my skin as I tried squeezing it to dust. _

_Lexi starred at me oddly after seeing the tiny drops of blood forming on my palm. But she said nothing. And something told me I could trust her to not stop my revenge as long as I didn't stop hers. Hell, I'd even let her kill Eyra. _

"You found him!" _Joe and Kevin and Nate ran up to me. Something told me the courage Eyra stayed behind. I finally threw the bloodstained stone with such force that it impaled an unstable wall and knocked it down with a loud crash. Lexi smiled and tried not to laugh. _

"He wasn't hiding." _She told them as I continued my reign of silence. I examined my hurt hand with no interest and started picking out tiny rock bits. Kevin immediately ran over and took my hand in such a way that if I fought him, my wrist would break. Ass hole. So I endured the sting of Kevin attempting to clean out my cut as Nate supplied him with tweezers and tissue. My eyes never left his hands and I never once relaxed. He may be acting kind, but I knew his heart. _

"What were you doing?" _Kevin nosily inquired but I maintained my profound lack of speaking. _

"Throwing rocks_." Lexi replied, becoming my voice and I almost smiled. But not quite. The action was becoming more difficult with each breath the ones I hated took. She sent Nate a glare when no one but me was looking but she instantly smiled when he turned back. She was good. _

"Why?" _Joe asked confused, which wasn't surprising considering his brain was the size of a pea. And I am sorry to all of those peas that are now insulted. _

"So I could imagine that I was hitting you in the-"

"Ok!" _Joe cut across me and I rolled my eyes. I watched Lexi stifle another laugh before walking off, shoulders shaking in giggles .And then there were four. Three of which should be dead. _

Well yeah we stayed. _Kevin sneered. Let the insults begin. _

We love you see you.

Your pain.

Your uncertainty.

Your insanity.

_I blinked once and picked up a rather large stone and hurled it as hard as I could and it sailed over the decrepit smolders and hit the cliff face. _

"Careful! Do you want to start a rock slide?" _Nate instantly berated. Now there's an idea…a stupid one. But even with that single outburst, the silence was still untouched and dominated the night. I turned away from them and Nate started forward as I neared Joe. But I just brushed passed him and kept walking. _"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. Sue me." _I retorted, not looking back. And no one followed me. Well…almost no one. _

_Fuck. My. Life. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_TYRONE'S POV_

So the bastard survived did he? I can't have that…oh look, the others are alive as well. And to think I thought tonight would be boring…

I had the captain turn around my ship as Jana wordlessly handed me my gun. She knew they needed to be killed. And she didn't care. She learned from the best.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ I had to figure this out before I went…wait…I already went insane…so where did I fall to now? Great another problem to answer, just what I needed. _

_What was going on? Why did _they _go away when Joe covered my ears and they stayed with mine? Why was the idea of killing them starting to loose its edge?_

It is because you're weak_. Joe told me, answering all of my questions in one answer. _Too weak to continue with your goals.

You sicken us. _Kevin informed me but I already knew that. But it still hurt. Stick and stone may break bones but words break the mind and soul. Whoever came up with that idiotic phrase can go rot in Hell._

Now we have a question for you Nicky. _They both harmonized and I shivered, but it had nothing to do with the night chill. _Why won't you die already like we've been telling you to do since day one?

"I don't want to die." _I said and they laughed at something unknown. _

"Well I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but…" _The icy touch of a gun bit at my temple. _"Your time is up."

_ ()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

We hadn't moved since Nick walked off and I had that annoying feeling that wee should have followed him. And yet we stood here like statues.

"We should…"

But I couldn't finish. A scream cut through my words. A scream of pain, of fear, of my slightly insane brother. I ran in said brother's footsteps, Joe and Nate right behind me and we all screamed.

Tyrone was holding Nick roughly by the arm, a gun to Nick's temple, and a smile on his face. Nick was pale and shaking and breathing rather hard, only fears and pain existing in his wide eyes and his leg was bleeding freely.

"You have two choices." Tyrone calmly stated, smiling to us. "One, come with me for ransom and I let your brother live. Or two, move in attempts to save him or freedom, and he dies."

I opened my mouth but Nick cut across me, his voice shockingly steady and together.

"Don't. He will kill you as soon as you move. And I am as good as dead." He hissed to us, the fear being replaced with sheer determination. "Run. Save yourselves. There is no saving me." Why the sudden change?

Tyrone growled and aimed the gun lower, shooting Nick in the same leg again, and we saw the bullet shoot into the sand, burying itself as Nick screamed in agony.

"Go!" He begged but again we didn't move. Tears spilled down his face and all three of us watched the insanity creep back into Nick's eyes and Joe stiffened, wanting to run to Nick. But I held him back. Nick was literally bleeding to death and he was torturing himself. He needed us and yet we couldn't help him.

"Nick…" Joe whispered but Nick heard him.

"No. I'm done Joe." He growled, putting weight back on his hurt leg. "I'm done."

Tyrone smiled and Nick clenched his fists and suddenly, Tyrone went down. A figure sprang from his back and another grabbed Nick and pulled him along. Eyra and Lexi.

"We heard him scream." They explained as we ran up to them.

"DON'T MOVE!" Tyrone ordered, another pistol in his hands and Nick and Lexi both stiffened and growled. "This baby has seven shots. Poison filled darts. Have a fun death." He aimed but he never had time to fire. Lexi sprang forward and pushed us down. Nick ran to Tyrone, despite his leg and knocked into him full force. Lexi raced over to him and kicked him brutally in the ribs as Nick winced and his hand went to his left leg. But he still managed to get his hands around Tyrone's throat.

And then it all stopped as the sound of a jet engine approached. Nick and Lexi both looked up at the wrong moment. Tyrone kicked Lexi down and forced all of his weight onto Nick's hurt leg. His screamed was blood curdling. That was when we all ran forward, my heart racing my feet. Nate pushed Tyrone from him and Lexi held up the gun in triumph. I picked up Nick, who was now unconscious and we all took off running. The jet hanging overhead.

Please God, let us get out of this mess alive.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

JOE'S POV

Nick looked bad and this situation looked bad and right now, life looked bad. But it wasn't bad. Life I mean. The other two were REALLY bad. I mean Nick laying limp and pale and bleeding in Kevin's arms, pain on his face even in his unconscious state. And a freaking jet flying over us and…great…it had guns.

"Keep going!" Lexi yelled as she stopped and aimed the dart gun. She was crazy?

No, she wasn't. She fired and the jet groaned as the darts hit the propellers. One stopped and the jet sank but we were almost too far away by then to hear the crash. Lexi bolted up to us a few seconds later and smiled but frowned at Nick.

"Joe, call them. You do have the whistle…right?" Nate panted and it suddenly struck me. I should have done this hours ago! I pulled out the Tiffly whistle Eyra had made on the island but never tested. And I blew it, but heard nothing. I just could only hope that somehow, they heard it and would come. But I highly doubted they would.

We got to the cave and Kevin instantly set Nick down near the fire as Eyra and Lexi bent over him took off his pants. Awkward. Nate and Kevin went to the two entrances and stood guard. All I could do was watch, wait and worry.

Nick woke up a bit and groaned in pain as Lexi's fingers touched both wounds. I gathered the courage to look and saw one grazed the side of his leg and the other…I looked away, feeling sick. It was lodged in his leg, an inch or two under the knee. I grabbed Nick's hand gently and looked at him, his eyes misted over in pain but he looked at me anyway. And he squeezed my hand lightly before looking away and refusing to meet my gaze again.

He yelped and we all looked to the girls. Eyra had taken off her arm…weird…and had pulled out various medical tools and was now digging into Nick's leg to get the bullet out. Lexi was holding his leg down but it wasn't enough. Nick was freaking out.

"Hold him!" Lexi screamed and I forced his torso still by helping him sit up and hugging him tightly. He trembled in my hold and whimpered in pain, and I felt his grip vice like on my shirt.

"Got it!" Eyra exclaimed, pulling it out.

"FUCK!" Nick screamed in agony, but thankfully it was muffled, but everyone understood him and Nate actually laughed.

"I agree Nick. Had the same thing happen to me years back." For some reason, Lexi darkened at that statement but I made no comment. I was too busy focusing on my crying and nearly hyperventilating brother. I felt his heart thunder, nearly in sync with mine and his shudders were not as violent considering I was shaking violently as well.

But he raised his head to watch Eyra and Lexi pull needle and medical string from Eyra's arm…still weird…and he flinched away and buried his head in my chest. And I couldn't blame him. He hissed out in a new pain every time they made a stitch and I tried my best to calm him. But nothing I did worked. Not rubbing his back, not playing with his curls, not talking softly; nothing. So I just held him and wished I could take his pain from him. I would gladly endure it because insane or not, he is still my brother.

I looked to Kevin and I saw him watching Nick, tears on his face and I reached over and patted his ankle, aware Nick was watching. Nick cried out again as they made sure their handiwork was tight enough and the girls both bandaged up his leg and took over for Kevin. Nick relaxed in my arms, too tired to stay on the edge or move, but he did eye Kevin warily as he approached.

"Hey." Kevin whispered and Nick blinked once. He was fading fast. How much blood did he lose?

"Nick…I know you're tired but why did you tell us to run?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"You know we weren't lying to back there. We didn't cause that. We don't want you hurt Nick. We only want to help." Kevin whispered and Nick looked back up to him. But he didn't say anything.

"Nick?" He didn't respond, he just starred off into space, but I knew it wasn't from thought by the growing look of murder on his face. Kevin noticed and covered Nick's ears swiftly like I had done in the past and to my surprise, Nick relaxed again, but his eyes didn't lose the hate.

"Don't listen to their lies anymore Nick." Kevin pleaded as Nick looked to him. I wish I could see his face.

"Lying to yourself will only make it worse little brother." I whispered and Nick started shaking again. "We don't hate you or blame you for anything."

"We don't want you to suffer."

"We want to see you smile."

"We love you."

"Always have."

"And always will." We both finished softly.

Nick shook and he turned to me, and I was surprised to see the new tears on his face. He looked back over to Kevin. And this time I saw his face. I saw him smile small as he reached with one arm towards Kevin, who instantly hugged Nick. Nick's other arm wrapped around me and I hugged him back all the tighter.

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered. "I…I love you guys too."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_Ok you can say it: awww. Or you can scream because I wrote an 'aw' moment when I am spitting fire stressed and livid, which means the worlds end again. Yeah…the world ends a lot these days. Until Next Update!_


	13. New Reveal

**Chibiyu:**_…I'm hyper. _

**Nick: **_Happy Mother's day…if a mom was reading this…that would be kind of strange. _

I DON'T OWN JONAS

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**JOE'S POV**_

**Nick shook and he turned to me, and I was surprised to see the new tears on his face. He looked back over to Kevin. And this time I saw his face. I saw him smile small as he reached with one arm towards Kevin, who instantly hugged Nick. Nick's other arm wrapped around me and I hugged him back all the tighter. **

**"I'm sorry." Nick whispered. "I…I love you guys too."**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

WHAT ARE YOU DOING! '_Joe' and' Kevin' both screamed at me like they had before. _

_But I figured it out and I meant it when I said I was done. I was done listening to them, even if it might be the truth, I preferred the lies. But I don't think it all was a lie anymore. And I was stupid and blind to see it then. But Joe and Kevin wouldn't have done half the things they've done for me if they hated me. _

_Now the only person that hated me was myself. Because of everything I've done, because of what I've caused, because of the lies I myself have spawned. I should be the most hated person in the world. And yet…I wasn't. But I should be. I murdered innocents all because Tyrone told me too. I wanted to kill my own brothers because I told myself they hated me and I was dumb enough to believe myself. I was stupid to think that 'Joe' and 'Kevin' were their really feelings, that they were actually there. _

_No, they were never there. My real brothers were always__there, not the apparitions. The real things matter, not the fake. _

_And yet…it didn't feel right. _

_I pulled away from their holds and grabbed my bloodied pants as Eyra handed them to me silently. I winced as they dragged over my leg, but the warmth was worth the pain. I slowly sat back next to them, but didn't acknowledge tem as I starred into the hypnotic flames. I could tell they were worried but all I felt was a pang of guilt. I kept causing them pain and worry…I hate this. _

See? Even though they say they love you…

It will fade into nothing from the pain you cause them daily. _They both finished even though 'Kevin' had started. And I took a rather sharp intake. _

_No Nicholas, don't listen to them. They aren't real. _

Oh we are very real…real to you anyway. _'Joe' sneered. _

_No Nick, they are real. You're not a schizophrenic. _

Schizophrenia? That's what you're worried about? God you're lame.

_Don't listen to them. They aren't there. It's only silence. _

"Nick?" _One of my brothers asked but I didn't catch which one it was. _"Are you ok?" _Kevin. I shook my head, not looking at them, only putting my arms around my knees, hugging them to my chest. _

"Do you want to talk about it?" _Joe sounded so scared…scared of me. I shook my head again and buried my face into my knees. What have I done? I scared them so much…they should be pushing me away, not the opposite. Couldn't they see how dangerous being around me was? I was about ready to snap again…and I don't want to. Not again…never again. _

It will happen soon Nicky…trust us. _They both harmonized and I stiffened. _

_No. I won't let it happen again. I won't put them through that again. _

Yes you will…_They whispered and I felt Kevin and Joe hug me tightly. I wasn't even aware I was shaking. I looked meaningful at Joe and his eyes softened as he breathed my name, his hands instantly covering my ears. _

"I don't want…" _I started, trying to calm my shaking voice as I leaned against Kevin. _"I…I don't want…to…I won't let…it happen again…I wo-won't l-lose con-control like be-before…" _I stuttered out, both cold and afraid. _

"We know Nick." _They both whispered. _"We know." _I had no idea I was crying until right now. I let go of my knees and hugged Kevin tightly, Joe's hands still gently over my ears as he put his head on my shoulder. _

_I won't let it happen again…but why did I have a feeling it would?_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

_So cute. _

_I smiled as I watched the brother's comfort Nick but it soon turned to an emotionless nothing as Nate approached me. The remote was in his hand. _

"I think I can take that collar off of you." _He whispered, leading me outside and I nodded. I hated this collar more than him. He started tinkering with the remote's insides and every now and then I would get a little shock, but it was easily bearable. _"There. Now when I hit this button, the collar will deactivate. I can't get it off of you, but it will never hurt you again." _I nodded and waited. _

_He hit the button and nothing happened. But he smiled as he examined the collar. He whispered 'perfect' before walking away. That idiot. _

_He killed my parents on a mission five years ago. And he still didn't know who they were. He was only following Tyrone's orders. He would pay. I loved them and I was allowed to see them and then he took them from me. Him and Tyrone. They both would pay. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

JOE'S POV

Nick pulled away slightly, his hand digging in his pocket and he pulled out a tiny chip. The button on said chip was green and he fiddled with it until it turned red and he threw it in the fire. He offered no explanation but Kevin and I both knew it was a tracker. He wordlessly leaned back against the cave wall and this time leaned against me and nodded. I took my hands from his ears, reading his body language. He didn't tense or seem uncomfortable so I relaxed next to him. Kevin hugged him and leaned a bit on him and Nick almost smiled as he put his head on my shoulder.

I missed this. Well…not so much the being stuck in a cave and being hunted, but the brother moments we shared, like this one. I missed this a lot. I held both Nick and Kevin loosely and put my head on Nick's head, not caring that it was kinda gross. After all, he was trapped in Cell Block D and shot twice in the leg, he had an excuse.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

I walked back in the cave and smiled again when I saw Nick had fallen asleep in his brother's hold and Kevin and Joe were both smiling. It was cute. They love they shared. And Nate took that away from me.

He would pay.

And his life would be the cost.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_EYRA'S POV_

_I watched the orange ligh_

_t dance off the low ceiling of the little cave and sighed. They would be after us soon. They would never let us live without a fight. But I wasn't worried about that. Was worried about the affect all this stress would have on Nick. He was strong but even the strong fall and I could see him falling again if his brother's weren't there for him._

_I looked to Nate as we sat, watching out in the desert for Tyrone's minions. I wondered if he knew Lexi hated him. I wondered if he knew why. _

_I looked to Lexi who was guarding the other entrance, her odd eyes darting around the landscape I couldn't see. I trusted her to save us but I didn't trust her to be alone with Nate. Or Nick. Her hate might have a negative influence on him. _

_I watched Kevin bury his head in Nick's shoulder, still smiling softly. He was happy his brother was back. His real brother, not the psychopath from before. _

_Joe was playing with Nick's curls gently, picking out dirt, his eyes soft. I smiled again and Joe caught my eyes and laugh softly, but Nick was too far gone to stir from his laugh. _

_It was so touching how much they cared. _

_But brotherly love can't save us. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_TYRONE'S POV_

They were dead. All of them would die by my hand and their bodies would be left to rot. Burned by the desert sun and fed on at night by the inhabitants. Every part of them but Nicholas's, Joseph's, and Kevin's heads that is. Those would be sent to their parent's front door.

And to think that image did not cheer me up. I should have used the poisoned bullets on Nicholas. I shouldn't have been naïve about them escaping. I should have thought ahead. But I would not make any mistakes next time. I may not have tracking on them anymore, but I knew they would come to me. Two of them wanted me dead…

Yes they would come on their own will.

It would be too easy.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

_Morning came and I was the only one awake. Nothing stirred in the rising sun. Not one creature stirred as the nocturnal went to bed and the ones who braved the heat were still lying in until the sun fully rose. This was what I lived for. This silence, this serenity. _

_I turned back to the cave and smiled at Nick, who was stirring feebly. He blinked a few times before looking around, confused and relieved, before he met my gaze. _

"It wasn't a dream?" _He whispered relief in his eyes and I smiled and shook my head. I gestured for him to come over and he somehow untangled himself from his brother's without waking either of them. Impressive. I walked over to him and helped him stand, him leaning heavily on me as we walked outside. _

_We sat on a rock and watched the sunrise in silence. Until I decided to break it. _

"We need a plan Nick." _I quietly told him and he nodded, already knowing what I was talking about. _

"We can't just walk up to him and put a gun to his head." _He whispered, his voice wavering on the thought of him killing another. _

"I will pull the trigger." _I informed him and he looked at me, his eyes filled with gratitude. He ran his fingers in the golden and sparkling sand, thinking hard. I turned back to the magnificently rainbow hued sunrise, thinking as well. But we didn't have enough time. It would start today. I knew it would. _

"I've got nothing." _Nick eventually whispered, sounding both mad at himself and happy at the same time that the morbid thoughts were gone from his head. No! I needed insane Nick to do this! Not this Nick! Wait…_

"Yes you do." _I whispered, looking right at him. I can just add to his guilt and poof! Insane Nick. Joe and Kevin would hate me but I needed Nate and Tyrone dead and I can't do it without an insane partner in crime. _"After all…you've killed so easily before…you've done so many things Nicky…I know you know what to do…" _I adopted a mocking and cold tone and I was pleased when Nick's eyes got wide and he stiffened, shock and fear on his face. _

"What are you…?" _He whispered but I shushed him. _

"Don't worry Nicky. Just give in. Listen to them." _I slowly stated, making my voice alluring and Nick paled. _

"No…I won't…" _he shakily whispered, starting to back away, but I grabbed his hurt leg and he stopped, his face contorting in pain. _

"Do it…if you listen to them this last time…if you kill Tyrone…all of your pain will be over…and sweet bliss…sweet freedom will come." _I whispered and Nick shivered but I saw some shred of insanity appear in his beautiful broken eyes. _"Let it go Nick…Joe and Kevin are tired of helping you through it…they told me while you were asleep."

"Nick?" _Joe called from inside the cave and Nick blinked, the look gone and I retreated, growling. He eyed me warily. _

"Never again." _He whispered but I saw the tormented expression. Good. I had gotten into his head. It was only a matter of time now. And it wouldn't even matter that he could barely walk without pain. When he went mad, he wouldn't care…he wouldn't even feel the pain. _

_Joe walked out, rubbing his eyes and he smiled at me and Nick, but Nick didn't meet his gaze. _

"Is something wrong Nick?" _He asked, kneeling next to him, putting an arm around Nick's shoulders. Nick shook his head and looked to his brother, hiding the torment well. I was so close to my revenge…I just had to open the wound a little further and Nick would be lashing out once again. He would be the warrior I needed. _

"Joe?"_I asked sweetly and he looked over to me, the question in his eyes. _"I hate to sound rude, but can you leave? Nick and I were talking about something kinda private…" _I told him, holding no lie or hiding in my voice and he smiled, clapped Nick on the back and left. He missed the way Nick's eyes widened and followed him go back into the small cave entrance. _

_I walked over to Nick and grabbed his leg again and he winced. _

"Why?" _He whispered and I smiled. _

"I need you Nicky…the old you in order to win…in order to be free." _I told him and he winced at nothing. Perfect. _

What are you doing to him? _Emma screamed but I shut her out. I knew now she wasn't my sister, but rather my conscience. And a conscience is something I don't_ _need in a time like this. But Nick needed his version of Joe and Kevin. I needed them. _

"Shut up…" _Nick whispered, clutching his ears. _

_It has begun. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

Nicky…you need us…_They both sneered, trying to get to me. _

_No I don't! I don't need you!_

Yes you do. You need to know the truth…

_NO! Lies are fine!_

Ha. No they aren't Nicky. You need to know.

_No!_

Yes. We are sick of you're pathetic pain.

You're sufferings.

You're tears.

We don't want to comfort you any more.

We want our own lives.

_Shut up. _

No can do Nicky. _Joe happily sneered. _Seeing as this is the best fun we've had…

As we've had to lie to your sniveling butt.

You're disgusting.

We Hate you.

How could we love you?

_"_Shut up…" _I whispered, gripping my head. This is what Lexi wanted…but why would she do this to me? _"Stop it…please!" _I begged but that just caused them to laugh. I felt everything I had worked toward slipping away and that's when one name tore from my lips in a scream of urgency. _"JOE!"

_He was by my side in an instant, his hands covering mine and I let mine fall to my sides as I clung to him tightly, their words finally stopped. _

"What did you do to him?" _Joe shouted at Lexi, keeping me close. _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

_Everyone ran out of the cave and Kevin tripped but he caught himself. They all looked around, from me rocking slightly, crying in mental agony with Joe's hand over my ears and mine clinging to the front of his shirt, to Lexi. She was standing straight and tall and I hadn't even realized she had let go of my throbbing leg. She was looking rather disappointed in me but she lied, her eyes telling me if I told, she would kill them. _

_And I had no doubt she would. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_Hehe. Yeah Lexi is supposed to be on the of characters you can't figure out. Confused? It's alright if you are. I am too…but about other things. lol. Until Next Update! _

_NO TIME FOR PROOF READING!_


	14. New Worries

**Chibiyu: **_Some are confused by Lexi, good, and some are not…odd. Okie dookey. Lol. _

**Nick: **_You're the one that confuses me Chibi. _

**Chibiyu: **_I confuse a lot of people. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**_Everyone ran out of the cave and Kevin tripped but he caught himself. They all looked around, from me rocking slightly, crying in mental agony with Joe's hand over my ears and mine clinging to the front of his shirt, to Lexi. She was standing straight and tall and I hadn't even realized she had let go of my throbbing leg. She was looking rather disappointed in me but she lied, her eyes telling me if I told, she would kill them. _**

**_And I had no doubt she would. _**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

What had happened to put Nick in such a state? He looked utterly terrified and when he called out to Joe, his panic was evident.

"What did you do to him?" Joe repeated, still livid and fuming at the ears.

"I didn't do anything." Lexi defiantly stated. "Why would I? I'm on your side! I don't want Nick to get hurt when he just started getting better!"

I looked down to Nick and watched him shiver a bit under Lexi's piercing gaze.

"S-she d-didn't do a-anything." Nick stuttered, not looking at us. "Not purposely."He added and Lexi smiled in relief.

"He's right. I just was stupid and said something I shouldn't have." Lexi informed us apologetically. "I didn't mean it Nick. I'm sorry." She swore and everyone but Nick nodded.

"What did you say?" I asked out of curiosity and Lexi looked to Nick, who nodded once.

"I called him Nicky…I don't know why that set him off…" She whispered and we all noticed Nick tensed from the nickname. And not like he did before, that was from annoyance. This was from…fear, like he was expecting something to follow.

"Are you going to be ok bro?" Joe questioned lightly and Nick nodded once, still trembling. I looked to Joe and chuckled, taking his place instantly. Nick took a sharp intake for the mere seconds his ears were uncovered but he relaxed again when mine replaced Joe's.

"Bathroom." I explained to them as Joe ran off. Eyra and Lexi burst out in giggles and Nate shook his head, smiling with me. I couldn't see what Nick was doing but I think he was smiling.

"I'm ok now Kev." Nick told me quietly, pulling away and I let him, but he didn't move away from me. I smiled, happy he knew he was safe with us. But I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. They were once so bright, deep, and intense, but now? It was like looking into the eyes of a stranger.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ It hurt. _

_Physically. _

_Emotionally._

_Mentally. _

_It hurt. _

_Their words, lies or truth, shattered my heart into smaller particles of dust. _

_The silence I often yearned to hear made me cringe because my questions were left unanswered. _

_Being with them brought the pain of knowing their worry I caused them. _

_Solitude brought the pain of the lies because the silence was never left untouched. _

_And it hurt. _

_As for Joe's previous demands, it really wasn't Lexi that did anything to me. It was all me. _

_When Joe ran off, the blessed and yet cursed silence bestowed upon me was broken. The only words they had the chance to yell were the ones I had no want to ever hear again. _

We hate you! Go die you damn bastard!

_And then the silence was restored as soon as Kevin's hands came over my ears. I smiled small, and it must have looked pathetic but it was a smile nonetheless. I relaxed slightly and I felt 'them' leave. I can't really explain how I know if 'they' are here or gone. But if 'they' are here, I can't relax or breathe normally, like I can now. _

"I'm ok now Kev." _I quietly told him and I pulled away but didn't stray far. My shoulder brushed against his as I traced random patterns in the sand, thinking. Why would Lexi try and open recently scabbing wounds? I know she wanted revenge and I would give that to her, but I wouldn't pull the trigger. And now I wasn't' sure about her killing Nate either. Or anyone. Despite what Tyrone's done…everyone deserves a chance to live. Even the most twisted and evil. _

"What did I miss?" _Joe asked, running up._

"You were gone a long time. Everything come out alright?" _I asked joking and everyone starred at me with astonishment. And then they processed what I said and Eyra went into another giggle spell, Lexi trying to hold it in and failing, Joe nodded, smirking slightly, Nate doubling over and Kevin shaking from almost silent laughs. _

_Ok, it wasn't that funny…but I guess when you find an excuse to laugh in a situation like this; you milk it for everything its worth. Or maybe the sun was getting to them. Or maybe they were just weird. Yeah, I'm going to go with that one. _

_But whatever the reason for their laughter was, it didn't matter. There was still a bigger reason at hand. Tyrone. He is going to come for us and he will show no mercy. My leg is proof of that. We need to move, to get out of here. To do anything we can. _

Thud.

_What the heck was that?_

Thud.

_Wings?_

_I craned my head and looked in the sky and Joe whooped, jumping up and down in joy. _

_What the heck? _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

It worked!

I watched the magnificent birds land unsteadily in the sand and I turned, meeting the triumphant faces of those around me. Well…except for Nick's…where was Nick?

I spun around, looking frantically, my heart pounding more and more, thinking Tyrone got to him. What kind of a brother was I?

"Nick?" I called out and everyone realized then he was gone.

"Here," He called from somewhere and I looked to the source of his slightly crushed sounding voice and sighed in relief.

A Tiffly had landed on him, holding him down with one claw, glaring menacingly. Oh right…he killed their mother…on accident more than likely but still…didn't think of that. Nick squirmed a little, and the Tiffly hissed and snaked its beak at him, putting more of its weight down. Nick breathed out; paling and I realized where the Tiffly's claw lay. And I knew it wasn't an accident on the bird's part.

"It's ok! He's a friend!" I yelled to them, unsure if they would understand. Three of them backed down and waddled over to Eyra, Kevin and Nate, but the one on Nick stayed put. "It's alright. My brother won't hurt you." I told it, putting calm back into my voice, even though my heart was thundering.

It lashed out at my with its wings, crushing my brother even further and he yelped out as I jumped back, narrowly avoiding the deadly wings. I stayed still, waiting as it eyed me warily before it looked back at Nick. It didn't attack, but it kept him under its radar gaze, studying, stalking, learning. Nick kept still under the gaze, meeting it evenly but I saw the fear, the pain, and the determination.

Lexi slowly stepped forward in wonder, stopping by my side. She said nothing but I could tell she understood what was going on. The Tiffly slowly lifted its massive head from Nick and met her gaze and if looks could kill, Lexi would be dead. It slowly stepped off from my brother and I ran to him, Lexi walking very slowly over.

"Are you ok?" Kevin called, not far behind and Nick took a breath before nodding.

"Yeah…"

"Your leg." Eyra simply said, walking over and checking the bandages. "Still closed." She smiled and patted the Tiffly. "She wasn't going to injure you."

"If you were trustworthy, that is." Lexi put in, standing a ways away. "It…She was studying you. Trying to tell if you were the threat you were when you killed her mother." Lexi was looking right into the giant birds eyes and it looked like she was reading its mind. "It's eyes Joe, not its mind."

She smiled at my perplexed expression but her face darkened quickly and Nick tensed next to me.

"What's wrong?" Nate whispered.

"Get on a bird." Lexi started, pushing Kevin towards the nearest one.

"Now!" Nick finished, looking in the distance and I followed his gaze to see figures standing on a far off dune. The Tiffly's each moved restlessly and I pulled Nick to his feet, supporting his weight as I helped him climb onto the Tiffly next to us and I got on after him, my heart going so fast it felt like it wasn't beating at all. A shot echoed in the distance and Nate pushed Eyra his Tiffly and Lexi and Kevin took separate ones.

Another bang and we all ducked. The Tiffly's opened their enormous wing span and flapped, stirring up a mini sandstorm. I held very tightly onto Nick with my arms and squeezed until it hurt with my legs, Nick doing the same in front. But as I held him, I felt him shivering. Not enough to notice from looking and I barely felt it now, but he was still afraid of something.

Wait duh; Tyrone had a small army with guns trained on us, which would scare anyone. I scooted up closer to him just as the Tiffly lifted itself from the ground and shot straight up. I expected Nick to scream because if roller coasters weren't his thing, I doubted he would enjoy this. But he stayed silent, keeping an eye on Tyrone's receding figure. He was yelling something and jumping up and down in anger. We were too high up by now to be reached by his guns and they looked like little ant people. I allowed myself to relax as the birds flew off towards home and my death grip on Nick became a hug.

"Are you alright?" I yelled over the roaring wind. Nick looked back at me, eyes wide with amazement and nodded. He looked over to the puffy clouds and then down to the sea of glittering sand and he almost smiled. Almost.

"Wow." He said after a minute, sitting up straight and letting go of the bird with one hand. I smiled at him as he turned to look back and he hesitantly returned to smile but it faded fast. He ducked as one of the giant bird babies flew over our heads, Lexi laughing and waving and Nick shook his head in disproval. We both looked down to see Nate and Eyra right below us, scanning the ground for more threats. But I didn't see the point, we were fairly safe from everything but the random airplane.

"Hey Nick!" Kevin shouted and we both looked next to us to see him beaming. "Ready to go home?"

Nick just looked at Kevin, his face unreadable. He shrugged, not speaking, before looking away from all of us, sinking away into his own thoughts. Something I personally hated.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ Home? How could I have been so stupid to not thing that was not where we were headed? Was I ready to go home again? To face my fear of reverting back into insanity and hurting them? I glanced to Lexi and I knew I couldn't be alone with her. Ever. I can't risk it. I don't want to hear 'them' again. I don't want to hurt anyone. But I knew she could turn that around be manipulating my emotions. My guilt. _

_Was it safe for me to go home? After I almost killed them both?_

"Nick?" _Joe called in my ear and I jumped slightly, not expecting the interruption. _"Tell me what you're thinking." _He begged and I sighed. Should I? Would he…no Nick. He wouldn't hate you. He could never hate you. _

"Alright." _I turned back to him, turning around completely on the Tiffly's back, no fear of falling. But I didn't have the right words to say and I knew Joe would wait until the end of time if he had to. Which he may…_

Why would he? 

_I sighed angrily and ran fingers through my hair, pointedly ignoring their false voices. They weren't the truth. They were the lies. _

You've go it backwards.

_I closed my eyes and shut them out, looking back at Joe. I can do this. _

"I was thinking…" _I started quietly, but I knew Joe would hear me. _"I'm scared." _I finally admitted, not meeting his gaze. _"I'm afraid that what happened to me back there…will happen when I am home. I don't want to hurt anyone…I am afraid I could try and kill them like I did with you." _I whispered the last part but I knew Joe somehow caught it all. He pulled me into a tight hug, one I actually and gratefully returned. _

"You will be fine little bro." _He whispered, pulling back to look me in the eyes. _"And you know that it wasn't your fault for all those times. We don't blame you. Anyone in your position would have snapped eventually." _He told me but I shook my head. _

"Not anyone…I…I just couldn't stand the thought of me murdering you guys. And I've killed more." _I looked at him, not caring for the shake in my voice and I was thankful no tears came my eyes. But I knew, with their absence, my eyes looked dead. _

"It's ok Nick. You weren't yourself." _He tried to reason. _

"It was still my fault Joe." _I countered. He shook his head, finding no words and hugged me again. _

"Don't blame yourself Nick. I don't know anyone that would have taken this situation any better." _He whispered but that was a lie. Anyone else would have been better than I. If I could take it all back, I would. But it is impossible to undo the past. I pulled away for the hug and didn't meet his eyes as I turned forward again. _"Nick? Listen to me bro." _Joe asked gently and I nodded to indicate I was. But he didn't elaborate further. _

_After three minutes I turned my head to look at him and he evenly met my gaze but still did not speak. I let my confusion edge into my eyes and still he did nothing. _

"Nice conversation Joe." _I stated after another minute of silence. He didn't smirk, or do anything. What the heck was he doing? I turned back to the front ad waited for anything, but nothing came. _

"Are you listening?" _He asked and I rolled my eyes. _

"Yeah the silence is amazing." _I sarcastically put in, not turning this time and Joe sighed. _

"Nick, I know this will be hard for it but listen." _He was silent again for the few beats of the Tiffly's wings. _"Every foot we go, you are still alive. The world hasn't ended yet. You can make it through." _He had me listen to silence for that?_

_Wait…it was silent. 'They' weren't here even though they had the perfect opportunity to harass me. Joe was right. When did that start happening?_

_I turned to him and smiled softly, thanks in my eyes. He nodded. _

"Hey Nick!" _Eyra yelled. _"Welcome home!"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_It is more of a filler and I'm sorry for that. I can't proof read it right now so again, sorry. Until Next Update!_


	15. New Bait

**Chibiyu: **_It's exam week…but three days left…. _

**Nick: **_Don't fail like I somehow did. _

**Chibiyu: **_I'll try not too._

_IF I OWNED JONAS, NICK WOULDN'T HAVE FAILED THAT EXAM!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

Nick seemed to be tensing with every foot the gigantic birds descended. And I couldn't blame because I guessed our homecoming would bring him so much stress. Stress we all knew he didn't need.

Home.

Who knew one simple place could bring so many unwanted feelings of fear, worry and self doubt? Joe and I were worried for our little brother who has been recovering so well from all of the trauma he's had to endure. For days he has believed himself to be our murderer and that has driven him insane. Joe and I never wanted to see that happen to him again. But how long could he hold it together? How hard would it be for him? Joe and I knew little, but we did know that no matter what, one of us had to stay by Nick's side. Lexi had fear peeking into her eyes as she eyed the empty street and our houses rooftop. Had she ever been inside an actual house before? Nate and Eyra's faces were coated with self doubt. Maybe they were doubting their abilities to keep everyone safe from Tyrone and if need be, from Nick. And Nick's face…it had it all and more.

Fear of reverting back into what he was, was shown in his shaking hands. Worry of hurting someone if he did and not being accepted again after it was glistening in his eyes. His doubt of his strength was evident on his sculptured face. But there was one other emotion that I had not seen on any of the faces around me. One that was shown clearly in his clenched fists and pale knuckles; anger. He must have be angry at himself, for letting it come to this in the first place. He obviously did not believe Joe when they spoke moments prior.

I watched Joe see what I just did and he wrapped his arms back around Nick and hugged him tightly, resting his forehead on our brother's shoulder. Nick glanced at him, his eyes softening a small amount, but everything still stayed. His tenseness, his fear, his worry, his self doubt and his anger, it was still all there. He would need more than Joe to make it all better.

My Tiffly must have senses my feelings or something because it flew close enough for me to reach out and almost touch Nick. So I stretched out my hand, leaning as far as I dared and both brothers looked at me and Joe smiled, nudging Nick a bit. Nick sighed and reached his hand out the two feet I couldn't close and grasped my hand, Joe hugging him tightly again. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and that brought a small smile to his face which dimmed but did not destroy the perfect storm behind his eyes. But at least know he knew he wasn't alone.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

LEXI'S POV

_As soon as the roof was firmly under us, Kevin slid off this bird to help Nick dismount his. The three brothers look rather hesitant at the fire escape, like they didn't want to go inside. Should I exploit that fear?_

_No…now was not the time. Not with the eyes of four. I had to be alone with Nick…and to do that…hehe…something terrible would have to happen. I never knew a homecoming could be as fun and…deadly…as this one was about to be. _

_Nate and Eyra walked over to the ledge and jumped onto the metal grating, just standing and waiting for the brothers to be ready. Nate smiled at me and it took all of my acting skills to smile back at him. If it weren't for his poor, unforgivable actions, coming home wouldn't be such a new thing to me. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

Kevin and I never left Nick's side as we climbed into the house via the ironic fire escape. I always made sure one of us had a hand on Nick, whether on his shoulder or arm, just so he always knew he wasn't alone this time. But it was weird when I looked at him, to see the fear and uncertainty of home. This would be difficult for him.

We heard Lexi slid in the window behind us and stand next to us, looking around in interest. Eyra and Nate stepped in soon after, Nate closing the window silently. I looked to Nick, asking him if he was ready and he nodded. So I woke up the sleeping house.

"Mom? Dad? Frankie?" I called and I heard them bustling downstairs, tripping over things in their hurry and I didn't fail to notice how Nick pressed closer to Kevin, the uncertainty in his eyes growing. And then they appeared at the top of the stairs, Mom in front, dad next to her, Frankie forcing his way between their legs.

"My baby!" Mom yelled, running over and embracing Nick, who stiffened at the suddenness but I was relieved to see him hug her tightly. I breathed out, not even realized I was holding a breath, when Nick smiled.

Dad walked over and gently pried our mother from Nick and hugged his son himself, Nick smiling again as Frankie hugged his legs and then ran off. Our mom was looking Nick up and down and Nick caught the action.

"I'm ok mom." He quietly told her but she bit her lip, sensing something was wrong. "It's nothing. I promise." Nick told her and she nodded. Eyra cleared her throat and we all looked to her.

"Actually Nick, you're not fine." She said and Nick glared at her, telling her to shut up or die. But she smiled. "There was a little mishap and I think Nick should get off his leg." Nick's eyes widened in relief and realization, like he only now remembered.

"What do you mean by that?" Dad asked Eyra, his voice riddled heavily with concern.

"It's nothing too big, Lexi and I took care of it." Eyra told them, gesturing to Lexi. "But Nick was shot in his leg." How anyone could say that so nonchalantly and breezily, I had no idea.

Mom paled and instantly sat down, Dad, who was closest to Nick, picked him, despite Nick's numerous protests, and sat him down on his bed. I looked to Nick and he nodded and I bent over him and gently rolled up his pants leg for our parental units to see Eyra and Lexi's handiwork. It was still nicely bandaged and stitched, which kind of surprised, but I guess that just meant the girls knew what they were doing. Dad leaned over and checked Nick's leg, Nick wincing as his fingers skimmed over the material and Kevin grasped Nick's hand.

"And who is this young lady?" My mom suddenly asked and Lexi skipped over to her, shaking her hand with a smile.

"I, Mrs. Lucas, am Lexi." She said in a flourish. "I was trapped in that cursed place with Nick, only longer." She explained and mom looked at her in shock. Like she was so surprised Lexi was so bubbly after being a prisoner.

"Do you have parents Lexi?" She asked and Lexi's features darkened instantly, Nick's gaze snapping to her and widening, like he knew.

"They were killed." She whispered to her feet. Her fists were tightening and paling, but she seemed composed.

"Lexi." Nick said with force and she lifted her head, pursing her lips and nodded.

"I know, let the past be the past." She smiled again but the anger was still there. "I need some air." And with that, she walked back out onto the fire escape. Nick was the only one that didn't watch her leave. Nate stood up.

"Don't." Nick told him, running his fingers through his curls. "Let her work off some steam." Nate nodded, thought clearly not happy with it.

"She seems…nice."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

_ This was going all wrong! I needed to initiate my plan now! But no, Nick had to feel safe at home! Bull crap! I think I need to speed up the process a bit. And I know just the person to do it. _

_I pulled out my hidden phone, aware of the evil smile darkening my faces. _

"Tyrone? Yes it's Lexi. Listen, don't kill me just yet, I want to make a little deal."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ I left Joe and Kevin and Nate and Eyra to tell my parents what had happened, how I was no longer a diabetic, which was about the only good thing that happened to me, I might add, but they left out the insane part. Something I was thankful for. But they may find out sometime. No. I wouldn't let them ever find out. They don't need to see that. I know I scarred Joe and Kevin and I if I scarred the rest of my family by seeing me like that, I think I would die. No one, not even Joe and Kevin, deserved to be burdened by that knowledge. _

_I was barely aware of Dad pulling my pant leg back down and Kevin left to take a shower while Mom fetched us all some clean clothes. Nate and Eyra went on the roof after giving Lexi a few minutes, to take care of the Tiffly's. And by that I meant to try and find them an environment where they at least had a chance of survival. Frankie had told Joe that a bird pooped in his bad and Joe freaked out as Frankie ran off, giggling like mad. But Joe found out mom took care of that for him. So currently, it was only Joe and I and Dad, but Dad left to help Mom. So now it was just me and Joe. _

"Hey Nick?" _Joe whispered and I turned over to face him. _

"Yeah Joe?" _I asked, in the exact tone he had. Joe smiled. _

"See what I meant? You're doing great." _He praised and I allowed myself a small smile and I nodded, pushing myself up to sit. _"Mom's going to be unbearable." _Joe laughed, gesturing to my leg and I grimaced and rolled my eyes. _

"I am aware." _I told him, but he knew my annoyance was fake. _

"Nick?"

"Joe?"

_He smiled again, putting his hand on my shoulder. _"I'm proud of you man."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

"Now would work." _I told the person on the other end of my phone, as I peered into Nick's room from a window. The only brother in sight was Joe. But not for long. I heard Frankie scream even form out here. Joe bolted to his feet, said something unheard to Nick, who was on the verge of getting up, and ran off. Frankie wasn't _too _terribly hurt, I made sure of that. But now was the time. I opened the window and Nick jumped, turning to me and he nearly screamed when he saw who was besides me. _

"Hell Nicholas." _Tyrone whispered and Nick's eyes widened to an impossible size and all color left him. He was too shocked to scream. Perfect. Tyrone stepped in the room and only then did Nick find his voice. He screamed and screamed and screamed, scrambling out of his bed and limping backwards. But he stopped when another window opened and Jana stepped through the window, a gun pointed at him. _

_He screamed for his brothers, but no one came to his aid. _

"Give it up Nick." _I sneered, waltzing over to him. _"They don't care about you. Kevin is too busy in the bathroom and the others care more about Frankie's little scratch then come to your aid." _Too bad he didn't know we gassed them and they were all laying, unconscious. _

"That's not true." _Nick whispered, shaking a bit but I smiled and shrugged._

"Believe what you want Nicky." _I twirled back to Tyrone's side. _"But what you believe is a lie."

_Tyrone walked over to Nick and bent over so he was looking right into his eyes. _"What are you afraid of little Nicky?" _He joked lightly, reaching out and grasping Nick's shoulder. _"We only want to kill you…in awhile anyway." _Nick's eyes narrowed. _

"That was this is about." _He spat out, feigning courage. _"Lexi's plan for revenge and your crazed thirst for blood." _I twirled my hair, uninterested. _

"Not for blood Nicky." _Tyrone told him. _"For a better world." _Nick snorted and Tyrone kicked him in his injured leg. Nick went down with a whimper of pain, clutching his leg and whispering pathetically for his brothers. _"Stop your whimpering. I can see why Joe and Kevin don't want to come up and save you. You're weak." _He sneered into the teens ear before picking him up roughly and throwing him over his shoulder. _

_Nick screamed again for all that he had, putting so much urgency into his panic filled voice, but it was all worthless. No one in this house would come. He was ours. Our bait, if you will. And no one would be able to free him or save him. I would make sure of that. _

_But first…I yanked my dagger from my belt, cut finger and stained a little message into the wall. Now they would know…now they would believe another lie. _

**_Help! Nick is…_**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_2 more chapters! Until Next Update! No time to proof read, too sick to do it. _


	16. New Turnings

**Nick: **_I am going to kill this girl_

**Chibiyu: **_What did I do? It's not like you are new to this. _

**Nick: **_Good point…I will kill you, revive you and kill you again. _

**Chibiyu: **_But then you will be left without an end and you will be…terrified. _

_DON'T OWN IT_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**LEXI'S POV**_

**_But first…I yanked my dagger from my belt, cut my finger and stained a little message into the wall. Now they would know…now they would believe another lie. _**

_Help! Nick is…_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ Heart racing at a speed only light could hope to follow, as if trying to fit in my lifetime of beats in a few short seconds. Hands trembling with earthquakes strong enough to shake the world. Eyes darting swiftly around everything and to everywhere, desperately trying to find the nonexistent way out. Thoughts racing by so fast that they couldn't be read until they crashed into a jumbled mess in the back of my mind. But two voices that were not my own clearly made it through the scramble and terror. This is my reality; this is my panic. _

_I don't know a thing. Wait…yes I do. No…No I don't! I don't know anything anymore! I don't know what to believe in or what is real! I can't tell the truth from lies and I am so confused! I hate this!_

_No. Pull it together Nicholas. Relax. Deep breath. Ok. Review what you know as a fact before you go into the uncertainties. You can do this. Focus. _

_Ok, Tyrone, Lexi and Jana are outside this airplane bathroom which they locked me in, probably plotting what to do once I become useless. Lexi was a traitor, so desperate for revenge on Nate that she went to the one she hated to help. If I could exploit that hate, I may have a chance. Jana wasn't bad, she was just terrified of Tyrone and thus followed his every whim. Tyrone…I don't even have words to describe this monster anymore. But I did know that once my use was over, he would destroy me for destroy his plans. I blew up everything he had, which, at the time, was not my prime focus, but it still occurred. _

_And no it was coming back to haunt me. _

_Now Nick, look at the probables and keep a cool head. _

_My family abandoned me-_

Like you fear-

_Knew _they would.

_No. _

Yes.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

_ I only wished…my only regret about this plan was that I couldn't see the look on everyone's, well mainly Joe and Kevin's faces, when they read my little note. I set the trap perfectly. Nick's freak out with me in the desert was not an accident and once that part failed, I thought of this. And Voila! They would be without a clue. To them, Nick would have gone insane and hurt me and ran, presumably taking me to rid to evidence. I doubt the ignorant brothers would read between the lines. And even Eyra and Nate would be fooled because I used my own fresh blood. They would be none the wiser. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

Why was I on the floor? I pushed myself up, my whole family, minus Nick and Kevin, doing the same. Frankie's cut had stopped bleeding and we all wore the same look of confusion. I stood slowly, wondering what in the world happened to us when Kevin came crashing down the stairs, pale and out of breath.

"Wall…blood…message…come!" He stuttered grabbing dad's arm and pulling him back up the stairs, me close behind. At first, I was confused, and then, I was stopped dead in shock. Mom and Dad and Frankie looked completely confused and I shooed them, forcefully away while I dragged Kevin on to the fire escape.

"It doesn't make sense." I whispered to him and it was Kevin's turn to be hit with confusion.

"Yes it does Joe! Nick went cuckoo again and Lexi is gone! It makes sense!" He tried to tell me but no I was defiant and stubborn.

"No Kev." I contradicted hotly. "Nick told me his biggest fear was allowing this to happen." I gestured to the wall. "Nick _never _gives in to his fears without a fight." Kevin narrowed his eyes, seeing my point but I wasn't done yet. "And why were we all unconscious on the floor when it happened?" Kevin's eyes widened.

"You were too?" I only nodded.

"Something wasn't right when Nick freaked out in the desert with Lexi." I mused out loud and Kevin took a step back.

"It was her." He whispered. "She took Nick…or called Tyrone…she double crossed us Joe. Nick's gone."

I nodded but there was still one crucial fact we didn't know. "But why?"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

You miss us Nicky?

_Deep breath Nick, they aren't real. They are you. You're making them real, so you can make them go away. _

I don't think you can.

_No. Joe and Kevin love you. This isn't them. They are at home, worrying about you. Not at home, partying for your leave. _

Actually…

_You can do this Nick. Make them go away. I know I can. I can do this. _

No…you really can't.

_Yes I can. Deep breathe, come on. Think of anything but your brothers. That song you were working on before! How did it go again?_

I hate you, you hate me, we're all a hating family…

_Stupid Barney. Wait…no. Don't listen to them. I love my family and they love me. I know they do. I won't listen to my own lies anymore. _

You don't have a choice.

_I always have a choice. It's my head, I can stop this. I can stop it on my own. I don't need Joe and Kevin to keep sane. I have to keep sane _for _them but I don't need them to do this. I can do. It's my mind. I am in control. _

No Nicky, you're not. You never have been. It's always been us.

_No. It's me. It's all me. I can stop this. _

Sorry brother, you can't.

_I can. _

Nope.

_Yes. No go away!_

Your order has been denied.

_I banged my head in frustration against the wall. Why wasn't this working? Why could I still hear them? I knew this was all me doing their voice so I should be able to stop it…right?_

Wrong.

We are not you Nicky.

Never have been.

Well…in a way, yes we are.

But in the other way, no, we're not.

_I think I just confused myself. _

"Shut up in there!" _Lexi called through the door, banging on it, referring to when I hit my head. _"No wonder Joe and Kevin didn't want to save their annoying pathetic brother." _I heard her walk off and I but my tongue. _

_No, that's not true. Its not. Its not. Its not! _

It is.

_I know it's not!_

Yes, it is. _Again and again they both tormented. _

_ Joe and Kevin risked everything before to save me! They wouldn't do that if they didn't care! _

We saved you for the sake of our parent's Nicky. _Joe whispered, his words swirling like a snake in the air. _

But once we figured out they didn't want you either…_Kevin trailed off sinisterly. _

Not after we told them everything…_Joe prodded, egging Kevin on further. _

They called Tyrone themselves. Lexi is only in it for revenge. _Kevin concluded. _

_No. It's no true. Not a word they…I mean I am telling myself. None of it is true. _

Oh, but it is.

Every.

Single.

Word.

_Its not._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NATE'S POV_

We got back to the JONAS's house via a private jet, courtesy of Joe and Kevin, having found the Tiffly's a mountain not to far that they seemed to like. But I can't see them living for long. Their skeletons will astound paleontologists, that's for sure. But we got down the fire escape to see Joe and Kevin talking animatedly. Joe saw us and pointed at the wall across his bed and ordered us to investigate and tell us our theories.

**Help! Nick is…**

And it was written in blood. Lexi's blood.

But something didn't add up. Nick wasn't even close to the edge when we left and I can't see him falling over it without a fight. He would have ended up screaming for one of his brothers, like last time, if it got out of his control. So why…? Unless Lexi provoked it.

Something has been up with her every since we reunited. I just don't know what.

Eyra walked back out to the boys and I saw her telling them something, but they both smiled and nodded, rather triumphantly at her news. I am guessing they guessed the same. But what did they guess? That _Lexi _did this? That she took Nick and put him in danger? That isn't like her.

But then again…Tyrone changes people.

Just look what he did to Nick.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

_ It was only a matter of time before they crashed in this plane, expecting to see Nick free and blah blah blah. Or in other words, it was only a matter of time until I got my revenge. Nate killed my parents. Because of him, I could never go home again! Because of him, no one told me they loved me. Because of him, I wasn't a special daughter anymore. I was a warrior. Because of him, I was alone. I was orphaned. Because of him, my mom could never fulfill her promise of a beach house and a smile everyday. Because of him, my life was ruined._

_And now, Nick was my chance to get him back. I would kill him like he did my heart and family. He would rue that day. I walked back over to the bathroom door we locked Nick in and sat against it. _

"So Nicky?" _I called, trying to get him wild. After all, I wanted his brothers last memory of him to be…remembered. _"How's it feel to be the most hated and alone person in your family? Don't you just love it? I know the feeling, which is why I _have _to do this. I know you understand." _I paused, letting my words sink in. _"And I know you want to do it too." _I only heard silence behind the door…and then…_

"Revenge isn't always the answer." _But his voice was strained, like he was fighting himself. I smiled coldly. _

"But in some cases Nicky, it's the only one." _The silence answering my statement told me that struck him deep. _"So Nicky, what are you going to do?" _I asked through the door. _

_I waited for an answer I knew would come. But what it would be, I knew not. _

"Revenge."

_I couldn't help but smile at the monster I've created. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

Of course, just when we need the Tiffly's they are gone. Way to go bad luck. I wonder if cloud shaped bunnies could fly us there…hey, weirder things have happened in my dreams!

"Ok…how do we get to Nick?" Nate whispered, eyeing the stairs. But I knew my mom would understand this was another thing we had to do without them. Why she was letting us do this, I had no idea, but I was glad she was.

"We don't even know where he is!" Joe almost shouted but he instantly quieted with the look I sent his way.

"I do." Eyra held up a GPS with a blinking dot on the screen. "I didn't trust Lexi, which is why I was quiet around her. I put a tracker on her." Eyra looked to us. "We find Lexi, and we find your brother."

"Genius!" Nate exclaimed, looking at Eyra in pure awe.

"I know. Now, are you going to save Nick, or not?" She asked, looking at us expectantly.

"Do we really have to answer that?" I asked and Eyra smiled.

"I guess not."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_TYRONE'S POV_

I was so close to getting what I wanted. I needed six people gone and they were going gone today. With them out of the picture, I could finally replenish my supply of gene and with it, take over the world. I sighed rather happily as I remember that my mother always told me if anyone took over the world, it would be me. Of course, that was when she was on her death bed, but it still counted.

I smiled when Lexi's words of hate reached my ears and I only wished I could see the boy struggling behind the locked door. But I could imagine it; him shaking and paling, hands over ears, the control leaving his too wide eyes and hate filling his ears and heart. Yes, what a delightful image.

And it was only a matter of time before my bait, my trap worked.

"Tyrone?" Lexi called, waltzing over to me. "He's ready."

Perfect.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

KEVIN'S POV

Guess how we got their. A flying bird? A teleporting machine? No and no! We drove. How anticlimactic huh? I drove for two reasons. One, I didn't trust Joe with my car and Nate and Eyra never learned how to drive.

"They are at the airport…a bit public don't you think?" Eyra asked and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Eyra, that airport has been abandoned for years." He told her and she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well excuse me for never leaving the island until now."

"Guys!" Joe rubbed his temples but laughed as Nate and Eyra smiled. "Can we focus on getting Nick back?"

I pulled into the airport and Nate ran out of the car to open the gate. But as I sat here, everything seemed to building up. The fear, the worry, the doubt. Everything. What were they doing to my little brother? What if he truly had gone insane? What if this was a trap and we couldn't save him?

No time to think about that Kevin. It was only time to save Nick, not time for emotions. Eyra pointed to a lone plane and we nodded but ducked behind a broken plane wing as the plane door opened and stairs unfolded.

And Nick stepped out and down, running as soon as his feet were on the ground. Joe stood p and waved to him, Nick's head turning and eyes widening. He changed his course, almost tripping in the process and we ran over to meet him. But Nick didn't stop, he grabbed my hand and bolted back behind the plane wing just as a scream tore through the air and a gun shot was heard. We all ducked behind the wing, Nick backing up a little, shaking, his eyes wide with fear and panic.

"GET BACK HERE!" Tyrone screamed, a bullet hitting the wing with a thud and the metal indented from the force inches from my nose. A hand went to my shoulder, squeezing with breaking force and it forced me up and right into the gun fire.

"Get Lexi out here." A very familiar and cold voice sneered from behind me. Tyrone gestured to inside the plane and Lexi came out, a gun in her hand as well.

"Nick, what are you doing?" I asked him, not able to see his eyes.

"Revenge."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_Tired. Until Next Update! One CHapter Left!_


	17. Dream State

**Chibiyu: **_This is it. The final chapter. I'm not gonna hold back. _

**Nick: **_…why are you quoting Yuugi and Jaden's rap by little kuriboh?_

**Chibiyu: **_Because its awesome and its stuck in my head._

_IF I OWNED JONAS, IT WOULD BE TOO VIOLENT FOR DISNEY!_

_LONG CHAPTER! Started small but got out of hand lol. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**KEVIN'S POV**_

**"Get Lexi out here." A very familiar and cold voice sneered from behind me. Tyrone gestured to inside the plane and Lexi came out, a gun in her hand as well. **

**"Nick, what are you doing?" I asked him, not able to see his eyes. **

**"Revenge."**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**_LEXI'S POV_**

****_I will admit, I made Nick break faster than I would have thought possible. But it didn't matter; I knew I was awesome enough to do anything. I shook my head as Kevin looked horrified, trying to see his brother's gaze. Tyrone stopped firing as soon as Kevin stepped in view with Nick; he had promised me the first kill. _

"Nate…stand up please." _I asked sweetly, gun fingered but at my side. He stood, walking out from the shelter of the bent and broken wing. He stood a distance away from everyone else, alone on the old and dusty and cracked runway. His feet were hidden by the numerous weeds and tuffs of grass that grew in the cracks. The vast landscape of nothing behind him. _"Do you know why I want you dead?" _I asked him, rather playfully and I heard everyone but Tyrone and Nick gasp. _

_Nate's eyes widened. _"No, I don't." _I smiled, walking down from the plane steps, sweeping my feet to make clouds of dirt rise. _

"Think back, seven or so years, when you and Tyrone were on a murder mission." _I paced closer and closer towards him, keeping my voice calm. _"Picture the two adults you killed. What did they look like?" _I asked, thinking of myself more as a snake than human. Slithering towards its prey, manipulating its mind. _

_Nate's eyes narrowed. _"Tall. The woman had long black hair and blue eyes. The man had brown hair and green, but they were two different colors…like yours." _He paused suddenly, paling in understanding. _

_I stopped, mere feet from my target. _"Do you understand now Nate?" _I whispered but somehow, everyone heard me and everyone, Nick and Tyrone included, shivered from the chill my voice housed. _"Seven years ago, I could have gone home and grew up normal. That was the plan. And you took that from me. You killed my parents. The two people that would love me no matter what. The only people that saw me as a human being and not some experiment. The two people that loved me enough to call me their daughter. And you took that from me." _I forced out, my voice cold enough to freeze the air between us. _

"Lexi, I didn't know!" _Nate tried to reason, but I was passed that now. _

"You should have." _I snarled, raising the gun to point at the one spot that would kill him, his artificial heart. _"I was your half-sister. You should have known." 

_Nate looked to his feet. _"You're right. But kill me? Why?"

_I rolled my eyes as he looked up again. _"Two reasons. One, revenge. You killed them so it's only fitting that I kill you. And two, the world doesn't need two Nick Lucas's. One is a stretch as it is." _I wasn't joking. Nate swallowed, eyes darting to Nick who had pulled his own gun on his brother and was just watching us, waiting, anticipating. _"Say goodbye Nate." _I whispered no mercy in my voice._

_ He looked to Eyra and nodded once. She bit her lip and nodded, tears in her eyes but none spilled. He turned to Nick and Kevin, meeting Nick's gaze. _"I am glad to have been a…clone…of you. The ladies loved it." _Nick looked at him oddly and Nate smiled at something unknown. _"Genius." _He muttered before looking and nodding to both of the brothers. _"Save your brother ok?" _They nodded and I tapped my foot impatiently. _

_But now, after seven years, it was time. My finger tightened on the trigger and…_

_BANG!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_EYRA'S POV_

_ Was this really it for Nate? I knew Lexi shouldn't have been trusted. It was her fault we were here and her fault Nick was back to his insane way and that my boyfriend was about to die. That we all were about to die. But know we knew why. Nate had killed Lexi's parents and she resented that for years, letting it fester into this. For her, this was her only way out. At least, that's what she thought. _

_I watched her finger tightened and a sense of unreality set upon this whole scene and I watched Nate take his last breath before…_

_BANG!_

_I jumped and Nate's name was on my lips when I realized, he was still standing, and Lexi's hand was without a gun. _

_Who? How?_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

This wasn't real. It can't be. Nick wouldn't just stand here and let someone get shot. Nick wouldn't even be here if he had the choice. And Nick would _never _hold a gun so easily to my temple as he awaited the first execution.

But when Lexi's attention was focused on Nate's final sentence, he pushed me roughly away, his eyes set but…they were…calm. He pointed the weapon to Lexi's gun and fired without as much as a flinch. That was odd…no wait…he knew it wouldn't hurt Lexi…that was why he was so calm. Wait…the insanity thing was an act?

BANG!

I saw what no one else did, Nick shooting Lexi's gun from her hands. But they all figured it out soon after. Nick tensed, knocking me, hard, into the ground and he too ducked, just as another bang shattered the stunned silence. The bullet, fired from Tyrone, was so close to my brother that his hair moved from the force of it whizzing above his head. The embedded itself in the decrepit planes cockpit.

"You little traitor." Lexi spat out, glaring at Nick, walking towards him with fury in her step. Nick looked calmly back at her, but I was close enough to see the struggle happening behind his eyes. "You filthy little piece of trash!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" I ordered her, putting a hand on my brother's shoulder.

Nick shook his head, ignoring my outburst. "You're losing your touch. Both of you. I had no idea you would be that easy to fool." Nick whispered his voice completely normal.

"It was all…?" Lexi started and Nick nodded.

"An act." He sighed. "I know I am close to edge Lexi, but don't you think I 'fell' over it a bit too soon?" Nick asked and Lexi glared, her knuckles turning into little lethal fists.

"You're dead." She growled and Nick shrugged.

"I know."

I looked at my brother in shock and he gave me a look that I understood well; don't talk. But why…Nick knew we may not get out of here. He accepted the fact…could that be why he was so calm?

"I remember telling you that I wouldn't let myself fall into insanity again. I intend to keep that promise." Nick stated, standing upright again and Tyrone looked between the two.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think this ground needs some red on it. Bye bye!" Tyrone inserted into the silence and we all turned to look at him, his gun right on my brother. "You first Nicky, and then your brothers."

I watched Nick's fist clench, his eyes darken, and all control break loose behind his eyes, all in a matter of a second. "Just try." He dared, his voice changed instantly from our Nick, to the one he swore he'd never become. But there was still something different about his eyes.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ I still heard their nagging chorus of endless insults but I pushed them back to the furthest and darkest corner of my mind. I knew, that once this was over, if I was alive that it, that they would be shouting and I would have no escape. But for now, I needed this control. I needed everyone to believe I didn't have it though, which was easier than it looked. I knew what I should look like and how I should act but what I didn't know how to do, was shut off the pain. _

_I knew I would have to commit a sin here and I knew it would be hard and it would break me, but I had too. Every time I moved, every step I took, I held back a wince as pain shot through my leg form my two bullet wounds. I knew I would have to, no matter what; I would have to protect my brothers. And if this was the only way…so be it. _

"You first Nicky, and then your brothers." _Tyrone happily stated, the gun pointed lazily at my heart. _

"Just try." _The words escaped my mouth before I could think. But no, there wasn't time to think, to feel the pain. There was only time to act. So, I did the impossible. I shut off my brain. _

_Adrenaline raced its way through my veins, replacing blood and everything sharpened. I could see, even from this distance, the sweat of Tyrone's brow as he concentrated on the perfect shot. I saw his finger tighten. _

_Sorry Kevin. _

_I kicked him hard, causing him to roll behind the wing again and I myself fell to the ground just as the trigger clicked and the bullet flew. I saw Nate holding Lexi back, talking to her and she was crying, but I wasn't sure if she noticed. I watched Joe and Kevin look at me fearfully and I saw Eyra's eyes widened in sudden understanding. I saw Tyrone purse his lips, though he was chuckling. _

"A fighter I see? All the more fun to kill." _A fighter? No. I was done fighting him, done with rebelling. I just wanted this all to end. And he did too. But we each wanted a very different kind of ending. He aimed again and I eyed the plane wing, quickly determining that under heavy fire, the bent wing would not hold. I couldn't take shelter there. And there was no where else. So I had two options. _

_Stand and be killed. _

_Or shoot and be killed. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEXI'S POV_

"Lexi," _Nate whispered, his hand lightly resting on my arm, Eyra waiting a few feet away, the gun in her hand. _"You know it wasn't my fault. Tyrone was there and with him…"

"It's kill or be killed." _I whispered, having already heard his argument against the facts. He hadn't wanted to do it, but he had to do it. Tyrone had a gun as well and he had to live to make it back to the Lab, for me. For his little half-sister. _

_And a damn good argument it was. _

"So, now the question is…" _He started but I read his eyes and had the answer. _

"Give me to gun."

"That's my sister."

_I snatched the gun from Eyra's hand, bolting to my left, towards Nick, kicking up a foot of dust, but not caring for it as my finger tightened on the trigger. _

_Tyrone stumbled back, but he didn't go down like he should have…wait…when I stabbed him in the arm…no…He…he wasn't human either. Not fully. I looked to Nick in shock to see the same look on his face. Tyrone just laughed. _

"You didn't think I would die that easily, did you?" _He mocked, twirling the gun around his finger. _"No. I was the first android…well; I gave myself the idea for it." _He looked into the blue sky and smiled. _"You see, I used to be normal, before my father and mother got into a car accident that made me lose my limbs, lungs and heart. Everything that keeps me running now is my own technology. All mechanical." _He paused. _"You have no hope of killing me with a gun."

_Oh we are screwed. Or…maybe not. I keep forgetting that Nick is on my side and with him, we can be unstoppable. But how can we beat a guy that can't die from a physical affliction? I watched Nick, who seemed to be pondering that exact thought. His eyes met mine briefly and I instantly caught the question they held. _

_He's not all mechanical. Is their a lethal spot to hit him that is not the limbs, lungs and heart? _

_Of course. The brain. _

_Tyrone raised his gun again, pointing it at Nick, Nick knowing he had no where to go, so he too raised his weapon. But the one major difference was that Nick's hand was shaking, his eyes dancing with fear. While Tyrone, confidence in everything. But he made a mistake and forgot about me. _

"No, I didn't forget about you princess." _Tyrone looked to me and I gasped as I saw Jana, sitting on Tyrone's planes tire, her gun pointing at me, a small smile on her face. That bitch always hated me for some reason. _"You both need one thing to survive right now. And that thing is luck."

"Guess what?" _Jana called, laughing manically. _"You don't have it."

_There was one other thing. I looked, one last time at Nick, and he met my gaze, fear clouding his eyes. But he knew. And he didn't like it. I held his gaze and he bit his lip, sending his silent worry to me. I shook my head. I wouldn't let him do anything to hurt his brothers. Nick closed his eyes for a second and nodded, opening them, determination sparkling in them. _

"Because I am nice," _Tyrone stated…well lied, _"You each have sixty seconds to say your last goodbyes." 

_We all ran to Nick, who had turned and limped over to us. Joe and Kevin instantly supporting and hugging him tightly. _

"There is still one way." _I told them, Nick looking to his feet. _"A distraction. One big enough for both Jana and Tyrone to be distracted so I can take the kill shot." _I shied away as Nate put his hand on my shoulder. I still didn't forgive him, though I understood why he did what he did. _

"But what?" _Joe asked and Kevin looked to him and then to Nick, his eyes enlarging. _

"No!" _He forcefully said, holding Nick closer. _"No way!" 

_Nick sighed and met my gaze and I looked at him sadly. It was his choice. _

"I have to Kev." _He whispered. _"I don't want you to die…we have to try." _He whispered, taking Joe's hand for both support and comfort. _"I don't want to do this…but Lexi won't let me hurt you…and this may be the only way…" _He trailed off, Eyra stomping her foot. _

"Bull crap." _She yelled. _"If insanity were the answer than Tyrone would have already won!"

"Well do you have another plan?" _I snapped at her, letting them all see my own fear and worry. I didn't want Nick to go through this either. Well…ok I kind of did but I saw the love he and his brothers shared and I saw how that tore up their bonds. I didn't want to destroy a family. Because I understood that kind of pain. _

_Eyra hung her head and I crossed my arms and looked away from her. Looking into the eyes of the three others to try and see if there was another plan. But no, Joe, Kevin's and Nate's eyes were empty in all but fear. _

"So…Nick?" _I asked, unsure what to say and he raised his gaze, looking at me and I saw the calm before the storm. _"I'm sorry." _I told him; meaning it for once and he nodded and failed at a smile before looking away from us and to the bastard that started this all. _

_And we saw the signs of all hell breaking loose. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ Their voices that I have fought and struggled to ignore now came up at a scream as I let down my barriers and defenses. I had to do this. I hate this, but I have to do this. I have to give my brothers a chance at living another day. _

HOW DARE YOU SHUT US OUT YOU BASTARD!

AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU?

WE HATE YOU!

We've given you everything and you ignore us like we are nothing!

_I didn't feel my fists clenching and nails digging into my skin. _

_Oh yeah bitches, come on, throw more at me! You can't touch me. _

_I had to provoke them to let it all loose. _

Did he just call us bitches?

I think he did!

That little demon and loveless piece of trash!

How such a useless wimp became our brother I never knew!

_Their voices were melding to one now and it began to sound less and less like my brothers and more like the devil himself. More like me…when I was insane. My insane side pushing against my sanity…and I let it win. _

_I let myself get pushed over the edge I had come to fear. I let myself go insane. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

I didn't like this. No, scratch that. I hated this. Loathed it. I can't believe I was letting my little brother do this to himself. But once Nick got an idea in his head, especially one that involved protecting us, there was no swaying him. But this was all wrong! We should be protecting him! Both from his insanity and from Tyrone! I hate this!

Lexi gently pulled us back behind the plane wing, giving her job of protecting us to Nate and Eyra before running off to her station a few feet from Nick. Lexi walked over to and was whispering something in his ear, manipulating words no doubt, or maybe it was just an act to fool Tyrone. But I still hate this.

We watched Nick tense but for the most part, he kept it from his face and body language. His fists unclenched and he opened his eyes, but we could not see the expression they held. I wanted to see my brother's pain but than again, I didn't. Sometimes, it was better to not know.

"Your time is up." Jana called, her gun trailing on Lexi again. "What is your decision?"

Lexi looked at Nick and Nick looked back at her and Lexi's eyes darkened a bit as she nodded and whispered something unheard.

"Good luck." Nate told us from behind. "That's what she said to him."

Good luck…they would need more than luck to get out of here.

"We haven't given up, if that's what you meant." Nick told them, his voice the same and if I didn't know better, I would have thought him normal.

Lexi fingered her gun. "We just thought it would be funny to see you try and fail at killing us." Tyrone smiled and Jana mirrored him, both of them raising their guns and shooting.

Nick took a single step to the side and Lexi twirled away, both of them unscathed. Lexi nodded and Nick suddenly bolted to the plane, Tyrone laughing and Jana unsure, eyes on our brother. Tyrone fired once, twice, three times, but somehow, he missed each time, and Nick never moved from the straight path.

"What the…?" Tyrone yelled, astonished and he yelled for Jana to shoot Nick, but it was too late. Nick was out of her range in angle. Perfect for Lexi to act. She pointed the gun at the man's head, bit her lip, narrowed her eyes, and squeezed the trigger, Nick zooming out of the way.

The bullet entered the man's head a trickle of blood fell from it. Tyrone fell back from the plane's stairs, and landed ten feet below in the asphalt. He was dead. But was it really that simple? Of course not.

Jana saw his body fall and she dropped her gun, running away from us, not saying a word. Nate started after her but Eyra stopped him.

"Let her go. She was just as afraid of Tyrone as we were. She wants to go home too."

We turned back to the scene and we saw Lexi running over to Nick, who was glaring at us, limping as he walked towards us. We saw Lexi stop in front of him and Nick stopped too. We saw her talking to him slowly, Nate relaying the words to us.

"It's over Nick. Stop listening to them." But Nick shoved her away and growled.

"I'm only listening to myself." Nate again relayed and he pushed us back as Nick came within feet of us.

His eyes were just as I remembered, just as I feared, and just as I hated. Dark with unjust rage and deceitful hate as demons danced and destroyed whatever they pleased, causing his eyes to look more like a shattered mirror of shadows than a whole one of light. Nate grabbed onto Nick's hands and forced them behind him, pulling him to the ground in a sitting position. Nick put up no fight as he panted and glared at us. He moved his leg slightly and winced and that caught my attention.

Before, in the desert when Tyrone had tried to trade our lives for Nick's, Nick had attacked him with two open bullet wounds and didn't portray the pain. No that he did, must mean he wasn't completely out of control. Kevin must have seen it too because he scooted closer to our brother and grabbed his shoulder gently. I shifted forward and had a better angle so I reached forward and covered my little brother's ears and put my forehead to his as Kevin hugged him from the side.

Eyra stood up from next to us and walked off rather suddenly, but we only had eyes for our brother, whose glare was lessening rather quickly. He pulled away from Nate and launched at me, only to bury his face in my shirt and fist it tightly, shaking all too hard. Nate smiled and stood, walking in the same path Eyra took and now that I looked, I saw Eyra holding Lexi tightly as the girl was sobbing silently.

"Hey, its ok Nick…you didn't do anything wrong…you saved us." Kevin whispered, running his fingers through Nick's curls and Nick nodded mutely in my shirt. But he did not relax or let go. "Talk to us…you know holding it won't help."

Nick took a shuddering breath, composing himself as well as he could before speaking. "It's scary." He finally whispered.

"What is?" I pressed gently, knowing it would be better to get it out now than let it eat him away.

Nick shook his head once but I knew he would talk. "The…the darkness…the morbid…it's terrifying." We waited for him to explain, as we knew he would. "Before…I never thought about it…but now…" He shuddered and lifted his face from my shirt, releasing his vice hold. "But now…now that I know that everything I've been telling myself is a lie, that this isn't the right path…the knowing of the pain it will bring everyone and knowing that I am behind it…"

He paused, thinking, trying to get his thoughts straight and word it all into something we might understand.

"Its like when you were diagnosed with Diabetes, isn't it?" Kevin asked, surprised us all. "The uncertainty about what was going to happen and the fear of what it could bring?"

Nick looked at Kevin in awe and nodded. "Exactly. But only…worse." He muttered, as if an after thought. "But I won't let it happen it again." My brother vowed to himself and this time I knew he wouldn't break it. But I wasn't sure if this even counted. Nick pulled away from and hid his face. He was trying to be strong. But why?

"Hey Nick?" I called and he nodded to his feet. "You don't have to be strong, not after this." I told him and he raised his gaze to me and I finally saw how much this had been tormenting him. Keivn and I brought him into a hug, without moving his leg and I felt wetness come to my eyes when I felt Nick's tears fall onto my shirt.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

EYRA'S POV

_Nick wasn't the only one that needed a hug right now. I saw the tears behind Lexi's eyes as she realized it was over. As she realized she was again alone. So I did what anyone else would do. I walked over and I hugged her. Nate joined us soon afterwards. _

_We both ignored her tears, knowing she wouldn't want them to be announced and we both just held her. _

"Hey Lexi?" _I whispered and she looked up at me, showing no remorse for her tears. _"Do you want to stay with Nate and me?" _Her eyes widened and she nodded, hugging me tightly. _

"And to think that I thought you were an arrogant bitch when I first saw you." _I could have lived without knowing that Lexi. I don't know how long we sat like this, waiting for the boys to be ready and for Lexi to calm down, but I knew time didn't matter anymore. We had all the time in the world. _

"Here they come." _Nate whispered and we stood, seeing Kevin walking in front, holding his car keys while Joe was carrying Nick, though Nick didn't look too happy about it. As they got closer, I saw the tiredness in Nick's eyes and the tear tracks on his cheeks and he hid his face, as if embarrassed by them. So I made no comment, like I was going to in the first place. Everyone needs to cry sometimes. _

"Let's go home." _Nick whispered and we all nodded, heading to the car. _

_Home. A word that used to bring us all fear and uncertainty, but now, it only brought safety. _

_We were almost to the car when Lexi grabbed my hand tightly and yanked me behind her and then the all too familiar bang reached my ears. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ Lexi went down, but a bullet can't hurt her…it wasn't a bullet…it was a dart. From the very same gun Tyrone threatened us with at the desert. Another bang and Eyra went down and another and so fell Nate. _

_My heart was racing so fast I was expecting it to break out of my chest. But I was too shocked to do anything. To feel more fear, to scream, or even to shake, I was too stunned. Just when I thought it was over…But who? _

_Jana. _

_Kevin and Joe started running to the car and everything seemed to happen so quickly. A bang and Kevin went down, the dart having entered the back of his neck. Joe put me down swiftly and tried to shield me, at least, I think he did, it was all too confusing. Everything seemed to be a blur, moving to fast for my mind to handle. It was getting to be too much. And then Joe's hand left my shoulder and I knew that I was alone. _

_And that I was next. _

_…_

_I bolted up, breathing coming in hard bursts, feeling something cold sliding down my back and something furry next to my hand. I almost screamed when the said furry thing licked my hand. _

"Nick?" _No way. I looked up as my desk lamp light turned on and I saw Joe and Kevin looking down at me, their faces worn from sleep. _"Are you ok? You were tossing and turning." _I looked at them in shock, trying to understand the obvious and then the furry thing licked me again and I nearly jumped out of my skin. _

_Elvis? _

_I…I was home? What? _

"Dude, you're freaking us out." _Joe informed me, him and Kevin walking over and sitting by my side. _

"You're…you're not dead." _I whispered, still in shock and they exchanged looks. _

"No…" _Kevin said and Joe smiled at him, but it faded when he saw my obvious shock and fear. He took my hand and put it on his heart and then Kevin's. I allowed myself to relax when I felt them still beating. _

"It was just a dream Nick." _Joe told me and I nodded, still not able to believe it. _"Last night, after we came home from the last concert and the first day of summer. Remember? We were all so tired that we went straight to bed."

_So it was really all a dream? The dreams about Eyra, the island, me going insane…none of it happened?_

_I smiled as the words sunk in and I launched myself at my brothers and hugged them tightly, not caring about how out of character this was for me. They hugged me back, obviously confused. _

"It was just a dream?" _I asked, more to myself than them. _

"It was only a nightmare." _They both answered and I sighed in relief, pulling away from them. _

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow." _I vowed. _"Sorry for waking you."

_They patted my back and lumbered off to their beds. A few minutes later, my phone light up as I was absentmindedly petting and cuddling with my dog. A text. _

**Hey Nick. It might have been a dream, but it was all real. We aren't called Nightmare Corporation for nothing. You were caught in a Dream State. But don't worry, it's over now and to the rest of the world, minus you, me, Eyra and Nate, it never happened. It's finally over.**

**~Lexi**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_Yeah…bye bye! Thanks for everyone who stuck with this story! _

_Until Next Stories Update!_


End file.
